I'm Not Engaged!
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: It's 1999, and the first film isn't out yet, but the poster is. Lucy Karen Remote falls through it and when Kuzco chooses a bride, it's Lucy he picks, and will be sure to keep her his fiancee...even when they're both llamas. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Upcoming Film Release

**Hiya. I was reading another story about a girl from another time ending up in this film, so now I'm doing my own take. I have a completely different take on the story, though.**

**Summary: Lucy Karen Remote is a 1999 teenager, who finds herself in the unreleased film "The Emperor's New Groove". When she finds herself the girl on the end of the line of possible brides, Kuzco chooses her. At her demand, he spends time with her, so Yzma, driven by not only anger at Kuzco but a wish to rule, makes sure to poison Lucy too. How will she change the story?**

I walked along the streets briskly, Ipod ear-buds in my ears, listening to Ricky Martin. I was going to meet my best friends at the movie theatre to see the new teen flick, _10 Things I Hate About You. _One of my friends, Jessica, had said it was based on a Shakespeare play about some tough chick. I liked the sound of that so me and Jess, plus Anna, Tiffany, Megan, Taylor and Alex were going to meet up and see it.

I was a little worried about leaving my dad at home. I had to, of course, but ever since my mom's death four years ago, he's been depressed. He never even got the slightest bit over it, and was still living in the past. I still missed her, of course, but I didn't self-pity myself for four years.

By the time I got to the cinema, Jess and Alex had arrived. Taylor and Megan turned up at the same time. They were always like mind twins, dressing in a similar way and appearing at the same time. Today they were both in jeans and they both had their hair loose. Megan had light brown hair, and Taylor's hair was much darker, but still nowhere near black. Anna soon made her appearance, but Tiff had picked the wrong time to turn up and appeared one minute before the movie began, so once we got tickets, Coke and sweets, we slipped in as the opening music turned to a Joan Jett song and heroine Kat Stratford made an appearance.

Two hours later, the seven of us walked out of the cinema.

"It's so sweet, that story." sighed Megan, the romantic.

"You know, Luce," said Jess, "Kat is so like you."

I smiled. That was a compliment. "If I'm Kat, you're Mandella." Mandella was Kat's best friend. She was obsessed with Shakespeare.

"But seriously, it's true." Alex agreed. "You're feminist, you're smart, you can dance, and you don't care what you say to anyone."

At the time, Tiff had stopped to look at a brightly coloured movie poster, so we all had a look.

Anna pulled a face. "Disney? Come on, they lost their cult the minute they released _Pocahontas."_

"You mean _Tarzan._" Taylor corrected. We'd all been seven or eight when the Disney Renessaince began with _The Little Mermaid, _but it was nearing 2000 and another dark period, and the new millenium was making Disney hope for a comeback. As little kids, we'd grown up with old stuff, when Walt Disney himself was still alive, because everything else was boring. The best thing that came out after _The Jungle Book _and before _Who Framed Roger Rabbit _was _The Rescuers _and that came way below the standard of their Fifties movies.

This poster was of a new film, _The Emperor's New Groove. _

"Hey, I saw a trailer of that film recently." Anna said. "My little sister was watching the Disney Channel and they advertised their new animated feature. It said something about a young emperor with an evil advisor, and in most scenes, there was an animal, a llama or something. It looks like something out of Brazil, or somewhere in South America."

I studied the poster. "Yeah, that's a llama with a headdress." I said. There were three other characters in the picture. "Wanna bet that's the advisor?" I asked, pointing to a woman in purple.

"Disney is so colour-predjudiced." laughed Tiff. "It's because purple can symbolize insanity."

I leant against the poster. Or tried to. I started to go right through the poster. My friends looked puzzled, and tried to take action, but like a vaccumm, something on the other side of the poster pulled me right in, and I was standing on the end of a line of girls. I was surprised to see all six of the others looked like my friends with black hair and wearing dresses instead of the shorts and skirts we mostly wore.

A young man with shoulder-length black hair and a golden headress on his head was standing in front of the line. He couldn't have been much older than me, only about eighteen, but still old enough to be more of a man than a boy. He was looking critically at the girl on the other end of the line, who looked like Alex. He went along the line, which seemed to go Alex, Tiff, Megan, Jess, Taylor, Anna, and finally me.

The man looked at each of us, addressing each of my friends' clones with a comment, making them gasp each time, and me gasp too. He was kind of cute, easy on the eyes, but he was really blunt! "Hate your hair, not likely, yikes, yikes, yikes," he said, insulting first Alex, then Tiff, then having the same reaction to Megan and Tay, of course, as well as Jess. Then he looked at the Anna-lookalike. "And, let me guess, you have a great personality."

When he looked away, I cleared my throat pointedly and as a reflex, he glanced back up. "Oh, wait a second!" he said, grinning. "This one is different to all the others!" He stood in front of me, carefully studying my face, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. "Hm, pretty good height for someone like me, strange hairstyle, but I kind of like it." My hair was in a ponytail, and it seemed strange for this time. My friend's doubles all had hair that looked similar to dreadlocks. He tilted his head to one side. "Unusual look, but maybe it's a good thing." he mused out loud. He turned to a short man standing nervously by. "I was just about to ask you if this was the best you could find, since it didn't seem good enough (the girl next to this one seemed the only one up to my lowest standards at least), but this one is actually pretty good. What is her name?"

"Would you prefer to test her voice out first?" the nervous short guy inquired. "That may decide whether you'd choose her." It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea why I was in this thing. I took in everything again. Then I looked at Headdress Man again. It occurred to me that his headdress was like the poster one on the llama.

No way! I'd just fallen into the world of this new film that hadn't come out yet?

**So what do you think? It would be nice of you to just click the button and review. I'll give you the virtual gifts you want. Just tell me what virtual thing you want, and I'll hand them out next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Poster's Identity

**Guess what my computer did! Deleted my second chapter! So now I have to rewrite the whole thing! Oh well, review anyway. And thanks for reviewing, starwater09.**

"So what is your name?" the guy, who I assumed was the emperor, inquired.

"Lucy." I answered automatically. "Lucy Karen Remote. Um, this may sound weird, but I don't know your name."

The emperor had a look of mild surprise, but smiled quickly enough.

"Well, Lucy, this is your lucky day. You get to be my fiancee! And, with no questions asked about why you don't know this, but I am Emperor Kuzco, but since you are going to be the Empress, you can use my first name only."

It suddenly made sense. The girls lined up, Kuzco commenting on each. But how old was he? Eighteen or nineteen at the oldest, I surmised. I was sixteen, far too young to think of marriage. Even in royalty, when do the guys just choose a girl when they're a teenager and get hitched straight off the bat?

"Excuse me, do I get a say in this?" I asked sweetly.

"Not really." Kuzco answered. "I'm the emperor, I say what happens. I rule. Got it?"  
I smiled. "Well, then, I think you better hear me out." I said, still sweet and innocent. Then I let myself snap. "You might want to rethink that." I growled, starting towards him. Immediately a couple of guards blocked my way.

Kuzco was still smirking. "Just because you didn't know it until today, doesn't mean I don't rule you. I'm not going to have the guards drag you to the room I've set up for the fiancee yet, but if you don't cooperate, I will have them do just that."

I sighed. "Fine." I said, pretending that I wasn't going to try and work out a way to get out of the movie and the marriage every chance I got. "So, shouldn't I learn a bit about helping you rule if I'm going to be an Empress?" Even while I pretended to submit to this, I wasn't going to take any crap from him, even if he was an Emperor. Besides, who did this guy think he was, most of the time? A god or something?

Servants showed me around the palace, then – apparently at Kuzco's orders – the seamstresses in the palace measured me and created a bunch of dresses in record time. I decided that everything that happened that was weird happened because it was Disney.

Finally, I dressed in one outfit – red and gold, but kind of pretty, although not really my thing – and I was taken to the throne room, where I recognized two characters from the poster – the woman I'd seen as the advisor, and a dark-skinned friendly-looking man. The llama and the other person, a man in a poncho, were yet to be seen, although I had suspicions about the llama, since it was wearing what looked like Kuzco's headdress thingy.

The woman was sitting on a throne. It was very high from the ground, on a pedestal. The dark man stood by her side. Kuzco was standing near her, but she didn't seem to have seen him.

"The nerve of some of those peasants, huh?" Kuzco said.

"Tell me about it." The woman muttered. Then she looked at Kuzco, and jumped.

"Hi there." Kuzco greeted her casually.

"Oh, your Highness!" she said, stuttering nervously.

"You were doing it again?" Kuzco said. "Doing my job. I'm the Emperor, you're the Emperor's advisor." Looked like my surmise was correct back at home. I cleared my throat pointedly and Kuzco finally noticed me. He beckoned me over, and turned back to his advisor. "Yzma, this is my fiancee, Lucy. Lucy, my advisor, Yzma."

I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you." I knew she'd be the villain, due to Anna's little sister, but I had to keep up appearances. She hadn't yet acted against me, and frankly, I already understood why she'd act against Kuzco, since so far he'd acted like a spoilt brat.

Yzma gave a thin fake smile. "Hello, Lucy."

Next I was introduced to Kronk, Yzma's right-hand man. In other words, the villain's sidekick.

Next thing I know, Kuzco fires Yzma, but acts as if it was nothing. I could tell Yzma was furious, but didn't dare to argue too much with Kuzco.

Next, a peasant that Kuzco had wanted to see walked in, and introduced himself as Pacha. I recognized him as the poncho guy on the poster. I was supposed to follow him and Kuzco as they talked, being the future Empress. I didn't say anything, though.

Kuzco had some little sculpture. "Our village?" Pacha exclaimed.

Kuzco nodded, looking at the top house. "Yeah, you've got a sweet little set-up on that hilltop, don't you?"

"Yeah, my family's lived there for the last six generations." Pacha said with a smile.

Kuzco wanted to know where they got the most sun and once Pacha told him, he grinned. "OK, problem solved! Thanks for coming."

"That's it?" Pacha said, puzzled. "That's all you wanted me for?"

"I just wanted an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool." Kuzco explained.

"Your pool?"

Kuzco put a minature castle on the hilltop. "Boo-yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway, complete with waterslide."

"Uh...run that by me again." I said. Pacha seemed equally perplexed.

"Isn't it great?" Kuzco enthused. "It's my birthday gift to me!" He laughed. "I'm so happy!"

I began to understand. Kuzco wanted to build it, destroying Pacha's home in the process.

"But where will we live?" Pacha asked.

Kuzco thought for a moment. "Hmmm...don't know, don't care. How's that?"

Pacha's face darkened angrily. "Wait, you can't-" He was cut off by two guards. Kuzco turned and walked up to him, smiling wickedly.

"When I give the word," he said quietly, "Your little town thingy will be bye-bye. Bye-bye!" he waved as the guards marched Pacha away. That was when I exploded.

"You take that back!" I screamed at Kuzco. "What would you want a summer home for? And why the heck would you name it after yourself? You already have everyone doing whatever for you! I now fully refuse to marry you at the time. I'm not saying my vows!" Even as I said this, I knew that if Kuzco wanted to, he could get me killed, but I was so furious I didn't care.

Kuzco didn't even acknowledge what I said. "By the way, there's a small dinner tonight. To be nice, I'm letting Yzma and Kronk come. You're coming, too. It's in three hours exactly." and with that, he just walked off.

I had a feeling that this dinner would not end well.

**How was that? To be clear, Lucy does not know what will happen at the dinner. She sort of knows Yzma's the villain, and she knows that something will happen. She's just waiting for Yzma to do something villainous. Review, please, I love getting feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**I am SO glad we're at last near the llama scene. I'll have to leave out a bit of the whole thing with Yzma and Kronk, but I will try to keep a bit of stuff with them in anyhow. Thanks for reviewing, starwater09.**

I spent my free time fuming, but I decided to think of something I could say at dinner. I mused over the Disney stock characters. Yzma's Villain personality was pretty clear, although she hadn't acted openly evil yet. Kronk, as the sidekick, seemed to be one of the less competent sidekicks, and seemed like he could easily be a good guy if he wanted, and that the only reason he was on the villain's side was because he was working for Yzma, but he wasn't evil himself. Pacha seemed to be the hero's sidekick, and had all the wisdom and value the character needed.

Kuzco was the most interesting. He seemed to fit into the role of hero, considering his looks and colour (red and gold clothes, and he was kind of cute), but he didn't have any good qualities I'd seen yet. He was the first Disney hero that I'd wanted to punch in the face. In fact, from what I'd seen, this film was very different from the others. That gave me a bit of a worry that no love interest would pop up and save me. But I prayed that the Disney formula would stay true to itself as usual. That also would mean Kuzco would reform, but I couldn't see that happening in his life. He acted like a spoilt child and he was older than me! I'd already found out that the birthday he'd mentioned was his eighteenth. In my opinion, he was too far gone. Well, only time would tell.

Soon, I was ready for dinner and walked in a fraction of time before Kuzco. "I am one hungry king of the world!" he exclaimed, spinning a chair around and flopping into it. I slipped into another.

Yzma smiled, but it was as thin and fake as before. It was practically frightening, that's how fake it was. "Kronk, get the emperor and his fiancee a drink." she ordered.

"Right." said Kronk. "Oh...riiiight." He drew the word out with a wink. I tilted my head curiously, wondering what that was for. Kuzco didn't seem to notice anything, though.

We were silent for a moment. "Um...awkward." I said finally.

Finally, Kuzco spoke. "So...no hard feelings about being let go?"

Yzma was lying through her teeth literally when she replied "None whatsoever."

When Kronk finally got our drinks, he offered one to Kuzco first.

Kuzco suddenly sniffed. "Is something burning?" he asked.

Horror crossed Kronk's face. "My spinach puffs!" he exclaimed in a panic, and left.

Yzma finally began making small talk, although the atmostphere was still awkward, and I was trying to look anywhere except the others. She addressed me. "So...what was your name again?"

"Lucy." I answered. "Lucy Remote."

"Just out of interest, why did you get chosen?"

Kuzco decided to answer for me. "She's different. Just look at her. Lighter hair than the other girls for one thing." He gestured to my strawberry-blonde hair. "And she's also paler. She also has more fire than the other girls. It's obvious. Every other girl is a clone, but this girl isn't, and that's a good thing. Once other girls like her pop up and become popular with common people, everyone will envy me, having the hottest girl. Her look will be the best thing since I started ruling."

I had to scoff at that. "Oz, are you really that self-centred or are you a robot? If the latter is right, can you flip the vanity switch off? For that matter, can you flip the switch that makes you treat me like a status symbol?"

Kuzco laughed at me. "There! That's what I mean."

"Oh great, he finds something funny about everything I say to insult him." I muttered in annoyance.

Kronk zipped back, with his spinach puffs. "Got them just in time!" he said brightly. "Watch it, they're still hot."

Yzma cleared her throat. "Kronk.." she said in an annoyed voice. "The emperor and Lucy need their drinks."

"Oh, _right_." Kronk said again. I had caught on by then. It was obvious Yzma had sabotaged the drinks in some way. I was even more suspicious when Kronk at last served the drinks and Kronk made signals to Yzma about not drinking it. Kuzco, however, was oblivous to all this, and downed his drink in one go after spinning it on his finger like a soccer ball or something, the show-off. I cautiously took one sip of mine, so as not to look suspicous (whatever was in it couldn't hurt me unless I drank the majority of it, right?), but I decided I didn't like the taste anyway. The wine was bitter!

That was when I blacked out for a few seconds. When I was back to life, Kuzco was asking "What were we saying?"  
Yzma said nervously "Uh, we were just making a toast to your long and he-" That was when I realized something else was wrong. Kuzco's ears changed to look donkey-like, and Yzma didn't seem to know what was happening.

"-healthy rule." Yzma finished.

I closely watched as the interactions continued. The changes kept happening to Kuzco. His neck turned long and furry, one hand became a hoof..I finally realized what was happening when his face changed to look like...a llama. I touched my ears carefully to see if they'd changed (if Kuzco hadn't realized his was changing, maybe you couldn't notice it until you're looking for it), but before it could register whether my ears were human or llama, something hit my head and the Disney movie faded to black for me. I half heard Yzma's voice screeching something, but then nothing.

**Catch up at Pacha's in the next chapter. Until then, review! Kuzco wants you to. So does Lucy, actually. So review for their sakes, if not mine!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Loss

**Well, here's the next chapter. What else can I say? Except for thanks for reviewing, starwater09 and Galimatias.**

I don't know exactly when I came to. "Ow..." I muttered. "What happened? I kind of remember dinner, but it's all fuzzy, and then..nothing."

"What happened?" muttered another voice beside me. I recognized it as Kuzco's.

"Are you serious?" I hissed into the darkness. "Neither of us know where we are."

Finally, I saw light. Starlight. We were in a sack, and it'd just been opened.

For a moment, there was silence, after I'd spoken. Then "Aah! Demon llamas!"

I recognized the speaker as Pacha, the peasant.

"Demon llamas?" Kuzco exclaimed. "Where?" He screamed and ran off. I couldn't remember this happening but he'd somehow become a llama. I ran after him, and then crashed into him as he crashed into a fence.

Pacha was keeping his distance, but he spoke. "OK, demon llamas. Just take it easy, I mean you no harm." he said slowly.

"What are you talking about-" Kuzco said, remaining oblivious to the fact that he was a llama. Then he got up and looked at Pacha. "I know you. You're that whiny peasant."

Pacha gasped. "Emperor Kuzco?"

"And his so-called fiancee." I said with heavy sarcasm.

Kuzco tilted his head and looked at me. "Lucy?" he said, puzzled. "What happened to you?"

Pacha was awkwardly trying to be tactful. "You...uh...don't look like them. Uh...do this..." he waved his fingers. I tried, and the fact that I, too, was a llama revealed itself. But I couldn't remember what I'd done properly. It's as if the bit after Kronk rescued his spinach puffs or whatever it was was blanked out.

However, Kuzco immediately freaked. "It can't be!" He looked at his reflection in a nearby well and started crying. "My face!" he cried. "My beautiful, beautiful face! I'm an ugly llama! Llama face!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Shut up, Kuzco. I'm a llama too, and I'm not crying and screaming. You're such a vain spoilt brat. How you managed to run a whole country when you only cared about yourself, I don't know."

"What happened?" questioned Pacha.

"I'm trying to figure that out!" answered Kuzco, who was still fairly hysterical. "I can't remember!" he exclaimed. "I can't remember anything!" This was getting seriously scary. Then he looked at Pacha. "Wait a minute! I remember you! I remember telling you I was going to build my pool where your house was, and then you got mad at me-" Kuzco paused, and then his eyes slitted. By this time I had recalled that Yzma was the villain, so she'd somehow done this, but Kuzco had got the wrong idea. "You turned both of us into llamas!" he said to Pacha.

"No I didn't!" Pacha protested.

"Kuzco's just being his usual self." I remarked. "Trying to find the easiest explanation."

"And then you kidnapped us!" added Kuzco.

"Why would I kidnap a couple of llamas?" Pacha asked, annoyed.

"I have no idea." Kuzco answered harshly. "You're the criminal mastermind, not me."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kuzco, give him a break." I said. "Although I personally wouldn't blame him if he had, he did not do this. I think you're the one who ruins people's lives."

Kuzco actually listened to me this time. "I guess she's right." he said, addressing Pacha. "That's giving you _way _too much credit." He thought for a moment. "We have to get back to the palace." he told me. "Yzma's got that 'secret lab'. I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change us back. Hey, you!" At this he turned to Pacha. "No time to waste, let's go." I looked back at Pacha. He looked thoughtful, like he didn't know whether to obey or not.

He finally answered after another call from Kuzco. "Build your summer home somewhere else." he said. "I can't let you go back unless you decide to build your summer home somewhere else."

Kuzco smirked. "I've got a secret for you. Come here, no, closer." Pacha obeyed, and then Kuzco yelled in his ear "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!"

"Well then, I guess I'm not taking you back." Pacha said calmly.

Kuzco scoffed. "Fine. I don't need you, I can find my own way back. Come on, Lucy."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Pacha warned. "It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way."

"Come on." Kuzco pulled at one of my – uh, limbs, I guess, to get me to follow him. "Nice try, pal." he said to Pacha.

"No really, I'm telling you, there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand! Listen to me, I'm serious, you can not go in there!" Pacha called. But I could barely hear him over Kuzco.

The emperor-turned-llama had started doing something really childish. While he pulled me along – being a guy and two years older than me, he was stronger – he was singing "La la la la la, I'm not listening! La la la-" he scoffed at Pacha's words and sang out "Still not listening!"

"You're so headstrong and physically strong." I complained. "Let go."

Kuzco complied. "I guess you'd want to get back to the palace anyway. I didn't want you hanging around there, though. For a moment it seemed like you wanted to hang out with that guy."

"Kuzco, remember me yelling at you after you told him you'd destroy his home?" I persisted. "It's because you're a spoilt brat who only cares about yourself. You only want me because it would look good for you."

"You're wrong." Kuzco argued. "You're hotter than any other girl I've seen, and you are the first person who can argue back without consequences. It's pretty fun, actually."

I sighed in exasperation. "Well, I'm glad that's cleared up." I said sarcastically. "Now prove you're so good at orienteering and tell me how to get back to the palace from here, cause I sure as hell don't know the way."

"Of course I know." Kuzco said with a smile, and began to lead.

**Yeah, sure he does. Review!**

**And before that, is anyone into fanart? I can't draw, and never could. If anyone feels like it, could you please illustrate a scene from this fanfiction or one of my others? Please? But review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where Am I?

**Next chapter, and...**

**Kuzco: Why are you reading this thing anyway? The real thing's below.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I forgot the disclaimer. Read it out, Kuzco.**

**Kuzco: Why should I have to do it?**

**Lucy: Cause SideshowJazz1 told you to.**

**Kuzco: *sigh* SideshowJazz1 doesn't own me or anything else you recognize...wait a second, you don't own Lucy! I do!**

**Lucy: Actually, you read that right. She does own me. You don't. I don't even want to be your fiancee.**

**Me: Yeah, and you never will, heh heh heh. *innocent smile* Oh, thanks for reviewing once again, starwater09, and also Tzarina.**

Kuzco was doing a commentary as we walked through the jungle. "Oh, a leaf, oh, it might have hurt me. Oh, it's a scary tree. I'm afraid! Never find my way, yeah right, I'm the emperor. As such I was born with an inate sense of direction. OK, where are we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh great. It's over. We're dead. Here's the deal, if we're still here tomorrow, I get to kill you and eat you."

"You'll get mad llama disease." Kuzco answered.

"You got the disease wrong." I said. "Did you ever go to school?"

Kuzco was silent. "You didn't, did you?" I taunted.

"It means I'll have to go to university if anyone else finds out." Kuzco muttered to himself.

I smirked. "That's a good thing to know."

Suddenly, a squirrel scampered up to us and offered Kuzco an acorn. "Oh, for me?" Kuzco said, pretending to be flattered. "Why, I don't know what to say." The squirrel giggled and said something.

Kuzco gave him the real story immediately. "Hit the road, Bucky." he ordered.

I gave the squirrel an apologetic smile. "Spoilt brat." I whispered. "Someone got so mad they turned both of us into talking llamas." The squirrel giggled.

I heard a cry from Kuzco. He'd fallen to a lower level of the jungle. I jumped down, but then I realized what was wrong. It was a black jaguar hideout. The squirrel jumped down, and gave me a little apologetic stare, before blowing up a balloon, turning it into a llama shape, and then getting a thorn.

"No." Kuzco begged. I knew what he was going to do.

The balloon was popped.

"Ha!" The jaguars hadn't woken up. But because of Kuzco's triumphant gloat, they sure were awake now, and thirsty for llama blood.

We both ran for it, ending up on a cliff edge.

That was when Pacha flew in, Tarzan-style. (Why do I get the feeling the Wicked Witch of the West is gonna get a love interest that does this in a few years, yelling "Let the green girl go"?) That guy rescued us, an Emperor who wanted to destroy his home, and his witty contrary unwilling fiancee, both of who had been turned into llamas.

"Don't worry, I've got you, you're safe now!" Pacha said reassuringly...just before all three of us were tied to a branch.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, might be considered a step backwards, wouldn't you say?" Kuzco said dryly.

"No! No, it's alright, we can figure this out." Pacha said quickly. That was when the branch fell into a river.

"I hate you." Kuzco told him as the branch first cracked.

I screamed as we floated along, and only got more hysterical as we found out we were about to go over a waterfall, too scared to even make a comment about the clichéness of the situation.

Next came a scene that made me giggle so much I nearly killed myself laughing. Kuzco wasn't breathing when we got on land, free from the branch. So Pacha courageously performed CPR, waking Kuzco up in the process and disgusting each other.

Kuzco repeatedly rinsed his mouth. "Shame you couldn't have been out cold longer." I muttered.

"For the last time, it was _not _a kiss." Pacha was insisting at the same time.

"Well, whatever you call it, it was disgusting." Kuzco answered. "Hey, Lucy, feel like doing me a favour?"  
"Is it knocking you back out?" I asked. "Yes."

Unfortunately, Kuzco was never good at accepting my insults and hung onto the yes. I felt lips on mine and pulled away quick, horrified. "Now I'm rinsing out my own mouth." I mutttered. "Llamas don't kiss." After I felt OK, I turned on Kuzco. "Do you know what you just did?" I exploded. "You stole my first kiss! OK, so maybe it was only a second long, but that was long enough. If you'd gone any further in my world, I'd be demanding a restraining order right now!" I vowed that I'd watch this movie if I ever got out of here, just so I could laugh at Kuzco getting hurt.

Kuzco laughed at me again. "You'll have to get used to it. There are plenty of public appearances that we'll make, and you'll have to kiss me at every one."

I rolled my eyes. This was Disney. It wasn't like that here, was it? But the argument was sound, so I let it go.

Suddenly, Kuzco spoke again, this time softer. "I was kidding. It wasn't supposed to be real. I didn't mean anything by it. I won't do that again." He hadn't apologized, but I understood what he meant to say.

I gave him a weak smile. "It's OK. I forgive you." I really meant it.

Kuzco turned to Pacha, back to normal. "Anyway, now you're here, you will take me and my fiancee back to the palace, then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia."

Pacha asked him first to think about building his summer home on a free hilltop, making suggestions. Kuzco didn't even pretend to think about them, listening to Pacha, then nodding and then making his order again. "Now take us back."

"Wait, how can you be this way?" Pacha questioned in frustration. "All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you."

"Uh, yeah. Me." Kuzco said casually. "Everyone else in the kingdom gets it."

"I don't." I muttered. "I mean, let the brattiest teenager I've ever met get away with everything – wait a second, how old did you say you were?" I directed the question at Kuzco.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you already knew that I just had my eighteenth birthday. It's not like it was that hard to work out."

I sighed. "I forgot. So sue me." I pretended to go to sleep after that, just to see if anything happened. I was tired anyway.

It did. Just before Kuzco decided to get some sleep himself, I sensed him hovering over me. Then I heard him sigh and leave. Very un-Kuzco-like, I thought. OK, so I'd only known him for a day, but he'd made his carefree self-centred personality known.

The night was apparently pretty cold for sheltered royals, because I heard Kuzco shivering in his sleep. He woke me up, actually, after I did fall asleep. I saw one of the most selfless gestures ever. Pacha had been woken up too, and he actually draped his poncho over Kuzco so he wouldn't be so cold.

I would never have done that. Not for someone who was going to destroy my home. In fact, I wouldn't have followed Kuzco into the jungle if I was Pacha. I mean, seriously, who else would do that?

I lay on the ground and closed my eyes, wondering what the Walt Disney morning will bring.

**Me: So, Lucy. Are you looking forward to the next chapter?**

**Lucy: If it's anything like the last bit, no way.**

**Me: We get some lifesaving from Emperor Self-Centered...**

**Lucy: Liar.**

**Me: Wait and see. Review, people!**


	6. Chapter 6: Journey On

**Lucy: Guess it's time I introduced the chapter. It's very long. I wonder if any of SideshowJazz1's other OCs will decide to walk in sometime.**

**Pixie: Hey.**

**Lucy: OK, I was asking for it. Who are you and where are you from?**

**Pixie: Pixie Sandiego. I'm Carmen Sandiego's daughter.**

**Lucy: *Shrugs* On with the chapter, I guess. And Tzarina, thanks for reviewing. I like my dialogue too, mostly.**

**Me: (Dangerously) What don't you like, Lucy?**

**Lucy: Chill out! It's just that I overreact about some stuff.**

**Kuzco: (Quietly) That's for sure.**

**Me: Kuzco, shut up! You're the real drama queen...make that drama emperor. With that corny pun, on with the chapter!**

The morning wasn't bad. It was a little too much like a refrigerator, but I thought it would warm up soon, since I guessed it was South American jungle.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Kuzco climbed down and said he'd change his mind about Kuzcotopia, moving it to a free hilltop, even shaking on it.

"What are you up to?" I asked Kuzco distrustfully, not believing he'd actually do it.

"I'm hurt." Kuzco pouted. "I'm not up to anything."

I tossed my hair – I still had some, although it was mostly fur – and sighed dramatically. "We'll see."

I was still trying to work out why I couldn't remember much after the spinach puffs. It had to be something after that that turned me and Kuzco into llamas, and the memory wipe must have been a side effect. Kuzco said Yzma had a secret lab, and she must have done this, so she'd obviously used one of her potions to turn us into llamas, and for some reason, we couldn't remember anything either.

We'd been walking for about two hours when we came to a rickety swing bridge. "After this, it's only an hour to the palace." Pacha said brightly.

"That really does _not _look safe." I stated. Kuzco and Pacha didn't seem to have a problem, though, and I began to carefully walk across it. Then Pacha fell through a board, and I skittered back to the other side, scared.

"Kuzco!" he cried.

"Yeah?" Kuzco said carelessly, looking down at him.  
"Quick, help me up."

Kuzco easily jumped over the lost board. "No, I don't think I will."

"What the hell?" I yelled from the other side. "You could just help him."

Kuzco shrugged. "I was gonna have him in prison for life, but this is so much cooler."

"I thought you were a changed man!" Pacha exclaimed angrily.

"Aw, c'mon, I had to say _something _to get you to take us back to the city."

"So all of it was a lie?"

"Well, yeah." Kuzco said casually. "No, wait...oh, yeah, yeah, it all was a lie."

I nearly giggled at that, but couldn't help sighing at myself.

"Get back here!" I screamed. Kuzco ignored me.

"We shook hands on it!" Pacha shouted, louder than I could ever yell. This caught Kuzco's attention.

"You know, the thing about shaking hands is...you need hands." Kuzco said, waving a hoof in Pacha's face. I walked to the other side of the bridge straight away, back with the three that had stayed. "Hey, Lucy, what are you doing? Come on!"

"That decides it." I said angrily. "I'm actually planning to find someone who'll help Pacha."

That was before Kuzco fell through the bridge with a few ropes helping him stay up. I decided to watch. After all, Kuzco and Pacha couldn't die. It was a Disney movie, and they were heroes.

"You OK?" Pacha asked.

"I think so." Kuzco answered.

"Good!" this was accompanied with a punch. "That's for going back on your promise!"

Kuzco kicked him back. "Yeah, and that's for kidnapping and taking me to your village, which I'm still gonna destroy by the way." he laughed, until seeing Pacha hurl himself at him again. "No touchy!"

"Why should I risk my life for a selfish brat like you?" Pacha demanded. "I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, like your fiancee being loyal to you even though she doesn't seem to like you, but _you, _you proved me wrong."

"Oh, boo hoo." Kuzco said sarcastically. "Now I feel really bad. Bad llama!" I rolled my eyes.

"I could've let you die out there." Pacha continued. "Then all my problems would be over."

"Well, that makes you ugly, and stupid." Kuzco countered.

"Let's end this."

"Ladies first."

"That's meaningless!" I yelled at Kuzco. They began fighting, causing the bridge to break. The only reason they didn't fall into the crocodile-infested waters was because the crevice space was teeny, and their conbined mass was bigger.

"What are we gonna do, we're gonna die!" Kuzco wailed. I could hear him from above.

"Stop crying and do something useful for once!" I yelled at my fiancee. I was – shock horror – actually getting used to the idea of marrying the spoilt brat. I was still not happy about it. Well, not really. There was something about Kuzco that was making me start to like him. Some of the stuff he did was funny, I guess, but he was still spoilt and selfish. I'd forgiven him for the unanticipated kiss, so that was OK. Apart from making me stick with him, he hadn't really done anything against me. I didn't like him much, and I certainly didn't love him, but there was something telling me to give him more of a chance.

Pacha had an idea for him and Kuzco to link arms, push against each other, and walk up the chasm. At first Kuzco wasn't ready and got squashed, whining "You did that on purpose!" But eventually they started on it, chanting "Right, left..."

"Right, left, right, left!" I chanted along as they walked. After several trials and tribulations involving bats and scorpions, both were up on the same side as me.

They went awkward for a moment, and then started laughing. That was when part of the ledge began to fall, taking Pacha with it.

I was too shocked to move. Kuzco was the one to heroically grab Pacha and pull him onto safe land.

Kuzco started doing a little victory speech. "I snatched you right out of the air! 'Oh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall and I'm taking you with me!' Well, not today, pal! Uh-huh, uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!"

"You just saved my life." Pacha said quietly.

Kuzco stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That there is some good in you after all!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Admit it."

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Kuzco exclaimed. "Nobody's that heartless."

Hey, wonder what I was doing all this time? I was watching, trying to decide whether Kuzco was better than I'd originally thought.

Pacha had decided to take us back to the palace after all, since Kuzco had saved his life, even though he still planned to build Kuzcotopia. That was what made me realize why I was being told to give Kuzco another chance. Because he did have some good in him. I just needed to dig deep and find it.

Anyway, it was going to take four days to get to the palace with the bridge gone, so we had to make a start on getting through straightaway. I decided to temporarily act a bit friendlier to Kuzco, just to see if there was more to him than I'd originally thought.

To my utter surprise, when Kuzco wasn't talking about himself, he could carry on a pretty good conversation. I started talking about my favourite music. "I have my own theme tune!" Kuzco exclaimed proudly. "You don't know it, right?"

I grinned. "Well, guess what, I have my own theme song, too. Except I stole mine from a Canadian singer who...didn't exist in my life." I sighed. Why did I know all this future stuff? "It's about being crazy and non-conventional."

Kuzco gave me a smile that was a cross between a grin and a smirk. "That's you, all right." he said. "You're a crazy girl. Especially in looks. Which is exactly why I picked you. You definitely reflect the way you look."

"Do I still _have _to marry you?" I said, imitating his voice when he complained. "It's not like you lose your place as Emperor if you don't get married."

"Are you kidding me? Not get married?" exclaimed Kuzco. "You're the hottest and most interesting girl I know. I'm not going to let a unique girl go just like that. You said it yourself, you're crazy. Besides, you get to do whatever you want, provided that I'm OK with it, so what's the real problem?"

I sighed in annoyance and stopped talking.

**OK, no snack...yet. But we've got time yet, and I will be using the TV show, though probably not particular episodes, just the premise...review, anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7: Diner and The Truth

**OK, the diner scene is up! I'm gonna have so much fun with this...thanks for reviewing, Tzarina.**

**Lucy: (Reading the review) What? I...am I that transparent? (Kuzco tries to look at the review over her shoulder) Go away!**

**Me: Kuzco, the review is addressed to me and Lucy, so go away!**

We had a stop-off at a jungle cafe, because Kuzco apparently had low blood sugar and couldn't deal with four days of no food. There was just one problem. There was a sign that meant the cafe did not welcome llamas, not even talking llamas that were supposed to be human.

"We need human disguises." I said. "Pacha, you'll also have to go in, since you'll lower doubt, being human. I guess the fact that we can talk also helps."

"What about one of you wears this as a shawl," Pacha said, taking off his poncho, "And then..." he was at a loss. I grinned, spotting something.

I picked a flower. "I'll put this in my hair." I said. Like Kuzco, who still had glossy black hair that was from his human form as well as brown fur, I still had strawberry-blonde hair, and my fur was actually blonde, too, an unusual shade for llamas. Then I wrapped a huge leaf around me, and Disney miraculously made it look like a shawl. By the time me and Kuzco had disguised ourselves, we both looked like girls just enough not to make people be suspicious of us. In fact, we could've been sisters. It was time to go in and try our luck.

We went into the diner, and while I'm not sure the one waitress believed that we were human, but she didn't kick us out for being llamas. We all ordered the special. As soon as the waitress left, the three of us burst out laughing.

"The disguise you two have was a good idea." Pacha admitted. I grinned. I hadn't been able to help much on the journey so far, and this was something I was actually good at. I'd taken Drama at my school and had passed Level 1 NCEA with Merit. Stage make-up was part of it, and I loved the magic of being someone else, although improvisation was my weak point, hence why I was at a loss when I first walked into the movie.

But my happiness didn't stay. Our specials arrived, and they were something called pill bugs. Pacha immediately dove into his. Kuzco looked about ready to puke, and I was of the same mind. However hungry I was, I was not going to eat what Disney thought was Middle Ages Peruvian style food.

"I'm going to have a word with the chef." Kuzco decided.

"You're going to get us thrown out." warned Pacha.

"Please!" exclaimed Kuzco. "With this disguise, I'm invisible."

"Talk like a girl!" I hissed. "I can't make a llama look like a guy, so keep up the pretence."

At that minute, another two people sat down near the same table, and I heard their voices before they saw me.

"We've been walking around in circles! That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel! I should've done away with Kuzco – and that strange outspoken little fiancee of his – when I had the chance!" That was Yzma's voice, I was sure of it. I gasped and Pacha nearly choked.

"You've gotta stop beating yourself up about that." If Yzma had been the first to speak, that was definitely Kronk. I tried to glance at them. Yes, it was them, Yzma scowling and dressed head to toe in violet, and Kronk, just letting her act like a Disney villain, because she was one. When Kronk turned to Pacha, asking if there was a spare fork, I shrank down in my seat to avoid being spotted.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Kronk was asking Pacha. I took his diversion to run and find Kuzco to warn him of the impending danger.

"...so I'm just checking to make sure you're gonna take the main course up a notch." Kuzco said as I opened the door.

"Kuzco!" I hissed. He wasn't listening. Pacha had followed once he'd managed to finish his conversation with Kronk. But disaster! Kronk was walking in to see the chef at that moment. We ran into a storeroom. Well, Pacha had to practically drag Kuzco in, but we were there.

"Come on!" hissed Pacha, opening a window.

"In a minute, I'm still hungry." Kuzco answered, walking back in. I saw from the crack in the door that the chef had decided to leave and Kronk was doing the chef's job for some reason. Kuzco didn't notice, though. He went through to the restaurant, and I managed to follow him just before Yzma walked in and demanded "What's taking so long?" then "Kronk, what are you doing? Oh, all right, while you're at it, make me the special! And hold the gravy!"

Then Yzma and Kuzco started changing their orders, not realizing that each of them were there. Finally, I was able to pull Kuzco away, but Pacha still had to divert Yzma's attention before we could get out without being spotted.

"There are two people in there looking for you – both of you." Pacha said. "A big guy and a skinny old woman."

"Was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco questioned.

"Oh, yeah."

"That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved. Come on, Lucy, let's go find them."

"No, no!" Pacha said. "Trust me, they are not here to save you."

"They'll take us back to the palace." Kuzco smiled at Pacha. "Thanks for your help, you've been great. I can take it from here."

"No, you don't understand! They're trying to kill you!"

"I heard them talking." I added. "They want both of us dead."

"Kill me?" Kuzco said, amused. "Their whole world revolves around me! You must've misunderstood."

I wasn't helping, and Pacha only made things worse. Kuzco got the idea that Pacha wanted to get him stranded and everything before had been an act. Kuzco yelled at him to go away.

I scowled at Kuzco once Pacha had disappeared. "Just for a few hours, I thought you might have learnt something. Like being selfish and headstrong isn't likely to get you anywhere. Now I know that you're a lost cause. Go find another fiancee, cause I simply can't be bothered with you anymore. That is, if you survive." I ran to catch up with Pacha.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. "I told Kuzco I couldn't be bothered with him anymore, but I feel guilty about leaving him all alone."

"I feel the same way." Pacha confessed. "I don't think I can leave him alone with a clear conscience, but he'll have to learn the truth by himself."

I nodded. "I couldn't just leave him." I wasn't going to finish, but in those few hours when we'd been getting along, I'd grown to like Kuzco. He was amusing , for one thing. I mean, the way he talked and things. He was actually effortlessly friendly when you weren't doing anything to annoy him. That was, if he liked you, and he seemed to like me. He was still spoilt, but when you were in a good space with him, it didn't shine through so much. Not to mention, as I said, he was cute as a human. I still kind of liked the way he looked as a llama, too, though. I even...dare I say it...had a crush on him.

**Lucy finally admits that she likes Kuzco, kind of! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase

**It's time we reunite the trio. After all, we can't have Kuzco separated from his fiancee and Pacha for too long...**

**Lucy: Thanks for reviewing, Tzarina! Yeah, yeah, so I do. OK, I'm sellotaping that bit so Mr Oh-so-cool here can't read it.**

**Kuzco: Hey! *reads review* Hi, and thanks. Also, thanks to the other reviewer, Galimatias.**

**Me: (mock shocked) You didn't say anything about how you are the best, like the first review said? And I've just updated. *Giggles***

**Kuzco: *shrugs***

We tracked Kuzco for the next day, but didn't make ourselves known to him. When the time came, that was for him to do. Well, I was reluctant to, but it was what Pacha said, and I listened to him.

"It would help for him to find us instead of us going to him." he explained. "After that fight, I think he would be too proud to come back if we did ask him, anyway. It needs to seem like he found us by chance."

The waiting paid off. After a rainy stormy night, Kuzco went to a field full of llamas. Pacha sat down and began telling a bunch of them about what had happened on the adventure. I hung around, watching Kuzco try to fit in and fail. I noticed his ears prick up when he heard Pacha talking. He immediately tried to apologize to both of us, but Pacha held up a hand and said simply "So you're tired of being a llama?"

Kuzco sniffled a bit. "Yes!" he bawled.

We had to go back to Pacha's, though, to get some supplies. Problem was, we were told by a couple of other men that we missed his 'relatives'. By their description, we could tell it was Yzma and Kronk.

I was surprised that it had happened. Yzma hadn't found leads on Kuzco last I heard, since he was still alive, but I guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Kronk had recognized Pacha back at the diner.

"What'll we do?" I asked nervously.

"Just keep out of sight." Pacha told us. Apparently he could tell his wife the details secretly so she could stall the others. Once he'd finished telling her, Kuzco popped up at the window. "Hi there."

Pacha's wife hit him with a saucepan, not realizing who it was.

"Uh...that was him." Pacha told him.

"Um, hi..." I said, hovering out of range. "I'm Kuzco's supposed fiancee." After that, I tried to wake up a dizzy Kuzco.

By the time we were ready to go (Pacha's wife having assured us she could stall them for a bit) Kuzco was awake enough to slur to Pacha "You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty." I had to giggle, even though I knew that he only said that because he was seeing double.

"Wake up, Kuzco!" I said sharply, having to run on three hooves and pull him along until he was able to run himself. "Seriously, if you don't completely wake up right this minute, I'll punch your hand until you prove you're not the Joker."

"Who's the Joker?" Pacha asked, still running.

I sighed. "Some guy who runs around in clown's makeup killing people just for the hell of it." Kuzco was finally fully alert and able to support himself and laughed at my description.

It was going to take a long time to get back to the palace, and all of us knew it. But our real challenge wasn't to get there fast, it was to beat Yzma and Kronk back. As we got over the first hill, I heard Yzma screaming to Kronk that we were getting away. Yes, that woman had pretty good lungs for the age I guessed she was. Well, Kuzco had mentioned that she'd been around for a long time, and her wrinkles were pretty abundant.

During the time we were running, we talked a bit. Kuzco had improved in personality. He was still kind of self-centered, but not so much that he couldn't see when other people had problems.

"Do you think you could've been a little more considerate when you fired Yzma?" I asked delicately. "Like, instead of treating it like nothing?"

Kuzco shrugged. "Guess I should've. I'm still not sure that she wouldn't have done this, though. My guess is that she wants to have more power than me. Firing her and getting a fiancee at the same time probably set her off. She found it really hard to pretend she wasn't mad at me when I fired her. This kind of does show that it would be good to be a little nicer in future. My life can revolve around more than one person." He grinned and I was on the verge of melting. He had a really nice smile, when it wasn't overlapping into a smirk. How come I hadn't noticed? Oh well, I hadn't been crushing on him when he first picked me.

Our running was on about the same level as Kronk's. He was actually carrying a small cubicle that Yzma was in the whole time, so she didn't have to run. It slowed him down a little bit, but being such a strong guy, it didn't make much difference.

It was when we came to a crevice when the crush I had became a little more...well...does the word potent work in this case? Anyway, the crevice wasn't as big as the one that the swing bridge was hung across, but it wasn't little at all. Luckily, among the supplies Pacha had gotten from the village, he had a rope and arrow, which he shot across the crevice. The arrow became imbedded in a tree across, and we were able to slide across the rope by hanging onto strong iron hooks. Pacha went first, and Kuzco followed, neither seemingly concerned at all. Pacha landed on his feet easily and caught Kuzco, since he was not likely to. I clamped my front hooves onto the hook nervously. I wasn't scared of heights, not usually (check out the height of the pedestal Kuzco's throne was on! I wouldn't have survived a minute up there if heights scared me) but dangling in mid-air, even hanging onto a hook, was actually a scary thing to do.

Both of them saw me hesitate. "You'll be fine, Lucy!" Pacha called. "Just try!"

"We both survived it! Even if you don't get to the end, I'll use my own hook to move up and pull you over here!" Kuzco promised. Not exactly a romantic statement, but he was trying. I bravely shut my eyes, hung onto the hook, and stepped into mid-air. I didn't open my eyes until I felt something. I opened my eyes and slumped onto the ground. Kuzco and Pacha helped me up. Kuzco then bit the rope so Yzma and Kronk couldn't use it and we ran for it.

I don't know what it was about Kuzco's words in particular that made me like him more. I don't know, he was being pretty sweet, for someone who'd thought the world revolved around them a week earlier.

**Secret lab and final battle coming up. I want to make it clear how Lucy feels. She likes Kuzco, and she has a crush on him, but she isn't yet in love with him. They are not going to get married after the movie. Don't forget, they've got to go to school. I can't possibly leave it out, although I'm going to have to disappoint Kuzlina fans, but...I can't be bothered to talk about this. Review, right? Lucy wants you to.**


	9. Chapter 9: Laboratory Law

**Back and ready for the lab.**

**Lucy: Thanks for reviewing, sailormajinmoon and Tzarina.**

**Kuzco: (Reading the review) Thank you! Lucy, you said I was sweet?**

**Lucy: (Blushing) Don't think too much into it.**

We were finally back at the palace. I was a little creeped out at the difference from how it was last time I was here, actually. Back then, everything was decked out in red and gold. The whole thing said 'Kuzco', since they were his colours. Since then, Yzma had changed everything to convey her. That meant, there was mostly purple and silver.

We got to the secret lab after a little blip, where Pacha pulled the wrong lever for the secret lab, causing Kuzco to have to deal with an alligator.

"OK, why does she even _have _that lever?" he complained, kicking the gator and making it let go of his tail. We had to go on a rollercoaster-type ride to get to the lab. When we reached the lab itself and found ourselves in lab clothes, it was pretty weird, but still "That was pretty awesome." I remarked. "Next order of business: Human potion."

Pacha found a cabinet full of potions. "Over here! It's got to be one of these. Lions, tigers, bears-"

"Oh my." said a familiar voice.

"Ozian rip-offs anyone?" I muttered under my breath.

Yzma stepped out of the shadows after that remark. "Looking for this?" She held out a vial of pink liquid. The potion we wanted.

"No!" exclaimed Kuzco. "It can't be! How did you get back here before us?"

"It's not like you're any faster than us, is it?" I added, then grinned. "Hey, you did call me strange and outspoken at the diner?"

Yzma scowled. "You were at the diner?" She huffed angrily, realizing that she'd lost that one chance. Then she went onto Kuzco's question. "As for the question...how did we, Kronk?"

Kronk was standing behind her. "Well, you got me." he admitted, pulling down a map with a picture of our tracks. We were in red and he and Yzma were in indigo. They had apparently fallen down the crevice. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

Yzma shrugged. "Oh well, back to business."

"OK, I admit it," Kuzco said nervously, "Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should've been-"

"Understatement." I muttered.

"But Yzma, do you really want to kill me?" Kuzco continued.

Yzma smirked. "Just think of it as, you're being let go, you're going in a different direction, you're part of a permanent outplacement."

"Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." Kronk observed.

"You're so smart." I quipped to Kronk.

"I know." Yzma said humourlessly. "It's called cruel irony, like my dependence on you."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kuzco cried.  
"Then I bet you weren't expecting this!" Yzma lifted her skirt to her knees, making Kuzco and Pacha scream and shield their eyes. They calmed down once Yzma revealed that she meant to reveal a knife attatched to her thigh.

"Does anyone else think this is turning into a bad comedy show?" I said pointedly. Everyone shrugged. "OK, get on with it."

Yzma tossed the knife to Kronk. "Finish them off."

Kronk stared at the knife. Suddenly, he seemed to be talking to himself. He looked at each of his shoulders as he did it. "Uh, where's the other guy? Yo! Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife, and asked me to, you know, take them out." At this point, Yzma pointed at Kronk and looked at us with a confused look. We all shrugged. "And then this guy popped up, then we waited for you, and quite honestly-"

Kronk!" Yzma interrupted. "Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing? It's like I'm talking to a monkey! A really, really big stupid monkey named Kronk. And do you want to know something else? I never liked your spinach puffs! Never!" This insult hit home. Kronk began to cry, and I saw something in him that I'd never seen in a Disney villain's sidekick before. Earlier ones had been all too happy to hurt others, and had doted on whoever they worked for. I saw that Kronk had a miniscule difference that made everything change. In reality, he was a genuinely nice guy, who was more reluctant to hurt people than his predecessors, although he was all too happy to help Yzma in whatever, most of the time.

He still seemed to be communicating with whatever he was talking to before. Then he looked up, his tears drying. "That'll work." he said quietly. He used the knife to cut a rope that was hanging up a chandelier. I looked. There stood Yzma, right in the middle. I suddenly understood what Kronk had tried, and gave him a little thumbs up. But that didn't help.

"Strange." Kronk said. "That usually works."

And so does this!" Yzma pulled a lever that was disguised as a potion. The section of the floor Kronk was standing on disappeared, making him fall.

Pacha took advantage of Yzma's distraction and snatched the human potion vial. She jumped on him, and grabbed for it, yelling "Give me that vial!" Kuzco and I jumped into the fray, but in the end, we only succeeded in letting other vials from the cabinet fall. Yzma saw this, and we went for the vial, she accidentally-on-purpose knocked against the cabinet, making all the vials fall out. "Oops! Clumsy me." We couldn't tell which vial we wanted. "Which one, which one?"

Next we got guards set on us, Yzma saying we murdered ourselves. Well, that we murdered Kuzco and I.

"No, wait, I'm the Emperor!" Kuzco cried desperately, but they weren't listening. Pacha gathered up all the potions, and made a run for it. Well, we managed to turn all the guards into animals too, but hey, that only made it fair, since they were chasing two llamas and a human. OK, one of them got to go home because he'd been turned into a cow, but still.

We were running. "Leave half of each potion as we try it." I said. "If it is the human one, we can't chance one of us not getting it. Especially if it's me." I joked.

"And you call me selfish?" Kuzco teased. I laughed at him, even though we were still in danger of death. We ran, trying out potions alternately.

**The final battle will be in the next chapter. Trust me, I hated having to work out where to cut this one off. OK, review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Drink The Potion

**Here we go. Potions, guards and cute little kitty cats! Enjoy!**

**Lucy: Thanks for reviewing, Tzarina. SideshowJazz1 is planning on making me admit my feelings in the next few chapters anyway.**

We went on, trying plenty of different potions (the lack of previous dilution making it work much faster), but after Kuzco turned from a whale, a familiar form appeared. "Yay, I'm a llama again!" he cheered, but stopped. "Wait..."

I was a tiger by then. "I'll be able to be much more agile if I'm back to a llama too!" I pointed out. "Can I have the other half?" Once I had it, I was back to a strawberry blonde llama. Throughout the transformations, me and Kuzco still had some semblance of ourselves, although it was getting to be more and more of a struggle to remember myself as a human. The chases and being a llama for weeks did that.

We managed to get rid of the guards, and ended our chase up on the huge outside structure of the palace. But Yzma was still there.

"OK, only two potions left." Pacha said. "It's gotta be one of these. Who first?"

I thought for a moment. "You can go first." Kuzco and I said at the same time, and I wasn't sure whether I was being generous or not. Did I not want to go through the wrong transformation, or did I have that much of a crush on Kuzco that I wanted him turned back before me?

However, before I could think about this, Yzma knocked me and Kuzco to one side, and Pacha to the other, and one potion was consumed. By the time the smoke cleared, I was shocked to look at the figure that stood there. It was a cute little kitty, with blue eyes and silvery grey fur.

Kuzco picked up the last vial. "I'll take that."

"Who would've guessed that Yzma, the old woman that was scary beyond all reason, would make such a cute kitty cat?" I said out of the blue. "Now let's get back to our real forms." But before Kuzco could uncork the vial, Yzma was attacking him with her claws. Pacha got knocked over the side, but managed to hang onto the sculpted eyes of the palace's structure. I grabbed Yzma's paws with two hooves, and Kuzco helped me smash her against the wall. "I'll help Pacha, you drink half the potion." I said quickly, carefully stepping to the nearest safe place where I could help Pacha up.

"Dammit, I'm not strong enough to pull you up!" I exclaimed, able to stay up, but unable to pull Pacha up too. "Kuzco, have you got the potion?" I yelled up.

Yzma suddenly came tumbling past us, screaming out her little kitty lungs. The vial clinked against the gold structure, and rolled on a ledge, dangerously close to the edge. Kuzco leapt over to it.

"Kuzco!" Pacha and I yelled.

"Give me a second!" he called, but just as I was about to have to let go of him, Kuzco reached out with two hooves and grabbed one of Pacha's hands. The vial fell, but all three of us were soon safe. That was when Yzma suddenly flew up, holding the vial, giggling in an evil way, but still as a sweet little kitty. She was smashed against the top of the structure, and the vial lay on a ledge just above us. And we were in a pretty tight space.

"The vial!" Pacha exclaimed. He grinned at Kuzco. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I understood. They were going to do the thing they did with the bridge that fell.

"And me?" I exclaimed.

"There's the back of the wall." Pacha said. "Lucy, you push against both of us and walk up that. Me and Kuzco will walk up the sides. Once I'm up, it'll be easy to get you two up there, too."

And with that, we were up, moving. I remembered Kuzco whining the last time, and was glad that he wasn't this time. It was weird to think back to then, because I had almost hated him at the time.

But just before Pacha could get to the vial, Yzma pounced down and swiped it, and for the first time, I heard her speak in her high-pitched little kitty voice. "I win." she said.

That was when she was once again smashed into the wall. A trapdoor opened and hit her, revealing Kronk, who looked happier and calmer than when I'd last saw him. This time we were lucky, and Pacha caught the vial. He climbed onto a ledge, then helped first me and then Kuzco up.

For a moment, all three of us were laughing and hugging in triumph, but immediately we realized, we all moved away.

Pacha uncorked the vial. "Here, uh, let me get that for you."

Kuzco and I glanced at each other. "What?" I teased. "Not jumping at the chance of going first?"

Kuzco shrugged. "I know what you think of me. You think I'm spoilt and self-centred. Am I meant to live up to that, or not? I've learnt to think more of others, and this is the only time I'm going to admit it, by the way." he said quietly. "So I'll give you this one, Lucy. Why not? But don't take all of it." he added.

I smiled, and let a few drops of the potion slide down my throat. Then I closed my eyes and handed the vial to Kuzco.

I felt tingly all over. It lasted for a long time, but once it stopped, I opened my eyes and ran my human hands through my human hair, which was tangled. Pink smoke was clearing next to me, and the human Kuzco emerged from it.

"Um." I said. "Now can we get down? You two know I'm scared of falling?"

**It's nowhere near over, remember! Lucy and Kuzco still have school. Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Be My Girlfriend

**We'll end the movie and then live it up.**

**Lucy: Thanks for reviewing, Galimatias!**

**Kuzco: Yeah, thanks. And thanks to Tzarina too! Yes, I can charm anyone into anything-**

**Lucy: That wasn't the meaning! It was that you weren't Mr Right, which you aren't as I know all too well.**

**Kuzco: I let you have the potion first!**

**Lucy: It's called an exception. And you forgot cartoongal11, as well as Music-Is-Life-88, plus sailormajinmoon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kuzco: What about nightmaster000? Thanks for reviewing, too!**

Well, I knew the movie was going to end soon. It was just common sense, since the villain was defeated and we were back to normal. I wondered what would happen. Would I be sent home automatically, or get stuck here? I didn't know. I was starting to feel more and more strongly towards Kuzco, and I didn't want to leave him. But I was worried about my dad, and I missed my friends so much.

However, I think Pacha was more depressed than I was. He was still worried about losing his home. But Kuzco had changed more than we gave him credit for. We could already see it. He still had an air of confidence about him, but it was more quiet. To avoid admitting he was wrong, he claimed that the hilltop Pacha was on wasn't as good as Pacha had made it out to be, way back when. "So I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill, thank you." He said, taking the model Kuzcotopia off the model village.

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?" Pacha smiled.

"No, no, I'm sure." Kuzco said, putting Pacha's house back on the hilltop, where it belonged.

He did end up building his elaborate summer home on an untouched hilltop. And I have to say, Kuzcotopia was freaking awesome! Seriously!

The day after we'd settled to hang out in Kuzcotopia for a few days (It was built in an hour, being Disney) Kuzco had a talk with me. "So, what's going to happen with us?" I asked him.

"I have the same authority I had when I made you my fiancee." Kuzco pointed out. "I'm not really going to back out now. Plus, I kind of like you a lot more now, in personality at least."

"Me too." I said before I could stop myself. "But I can't get married to you now."

Kuzco tilted his head, trying to work out what I meant. "You're not ready for it?" he guessed.

I nodded. "Maybe I will be when we actually know each other. In the meantime-"

"In the meantime, I've got a proposition." Kuzco interrupted. "You can stay in the palace as my fiancee. But before we get married...Lucy Karen Remote, will you be my girlfriend?"

I knew it, then. We both felt the same way. I smiled softly. "Yes." I said. "Yes, Kuzco, I will."

And for one second, we kissed. It felt amazing, unlike the first time. We were regretfully, interrupted straightaway by a guard. OK, here it comes. One of the weirdest things I'd ever heard.

Basically, due to some complications, the kitty potion Yzma accidentally consumed had worn off. But that wasn't the worst bit. It was that to remain Emperor, Kuzco had to attend Kuzco Academy and pass, and since I was in the kingdom and still his fiancee, I had to go too. If Kuzco didn't pass, the place and golden headress which actually is a good look on him, would go to the next in line, which happened to be Yzma.

OK, now let's get to the other stuff. Kronk was also going. Kuzco Academy was more of a university than a school, so at least I'd have my boyfriend/fiancee in my class, as well as Kronk, who I was hoping I'd get to know better. Pacha offered to let me and Kuzco stay with him, since we weren't allowed to use the royal stuff until we graduated. Also, I suspected that one of the staff, Principal Amzy – OK, I knew it! – was Yzma in disguise. It was obvious. But since school didn't start until Monday, and it was Friday, we could live it up in Kuzcotopia.

I spent a lot of the weekend getting to know Pacha's family, since they were allowed to visit the summer home. Pacha's wife was called Chicha, and she was pretty cool, really. I got on well with her. The kids were adorable. Chaca and Tipo were fraternal five-year-old twins, although Tipo looked younger. They seemed to be on a permanent sugar high. Finally, there was Yupi, who had just been born. All three of them were cuties!

Sure, Kuzco wasn't exactly how he was before the llama thing happened, but he wasn't very different, in quite a few ways. He wasn't completely selfish, but he was still pretty self-centred. But he was pretty good, compared to how he was before the movie's storyline. I still couldn't help liking Kuzco, anyway.

Our stay at Kuzcotopia was fun, too. It was an awesome water park, with water slides and stuff. The only problem I really had with it was that it was Kuzco-themed, which was only a little annoying. I wasn't annoyed enough to get mad at Kuzco, though. However, I lightheartedly teased him about being self-centred.

That weekend cemented our relationship. I was truly dating someone, and I couldn't be happier about it. Kuzco was a little more open about a relationship than I was used to, not being fazed in the least if anyone was watching us kiss, although I started blushing a few times, not being used to it. After Saturday, I started getting used to it, and I was able to let go. Disney's version of Peru was pretty cool.

But Monday loomed, and it was a little scary. I was anxious about it, wondering if I'd find any friends like my friends at home, and also, what would the other students think of me? The only comfort I had was that Kuzco and Kronk would be at the school, too.

On Sunday, me and Kuzco moved into Pacha's house, where we would stay until we graduated. I anticipated and feared what the morning would bring.

**Our TV show about Kuzco Academy is coming up. K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco, Kuzco, go-go! Oh, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dating

**Lucy: So now I get to have some fun. I get to meet Malina!**

**Kuzco: And she's a hott-**

**Lucy: I thought I was your girlfriend. She doesn't even like you calling her that, and you know it!**

**Kuzco: *Sighs* Get on with the chapter.**

**Me: *shrugs* Sorry, Lucy, but even though you're Kuzco's girlfriend, he still thinks of Malina as a "hottie-hot-hottie" which, by the way, Kuzco, is a stupid thing to call her. On with the chapter!**

**Lucy: But it-**

**Me: Lucy, you're about to give out spoilers for the next chapter, so shut up! OK, too reviewers, thanks!**

**Lucy: *sidetracked* Black-Dragon-Ninja, I'm glad you like me. And I didn't register the waterfall thing because I was scared when I fell and I'm kind of not good with water.**

**Kuzco: *Laughing at her a bit* Also, thanks to Music-Is-Life-88 and sailormajinmoon!**

I didn't need to be scared about friends. I hung out with the boys for most of the day. Even though Kuzco treated me like a person, not just a status symbol, he was clearly proud to have a girlfriend. I liked Kronk, too. He was a pretty good friend, considering the Yzma thing before. Well, she was mean to him. He was dim, of course, but still a sweet guy.

Another girl joined our group after a couple of days, too. Her name was Malina. At first I felt really boring, next to her. She always came top in class, and she was the prettiest and best cheerleader in the whole school. I first met her when I saw her at cheerleading practice at the end of school on the second day. I was walking past, and I could hear the girls chanting the school cheer (Basically, Kuzco had been held up by one of the teachers that really didn't like him, so I was waiting around for him). By the end of her cheerleading practice, I was still waiting around, so I got the chance to meet her. I didn't know her name at the time, though. She glanced at me, and when I said "hi" she gave me a friendly smile.

"Hi." she said. "I saw you in class yesterday and today. You're Kuzco's girlfriend, right?"

I sighed. "Kind of. I'm his fiancee. Long story. My name's Lucy. What's yours?"

"Malina." she said. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. I've gotta go, anyway. My mom expects me to be home strictly after cheerleading. See you."

I waved as she ran off and three other girls left the gymnasium, giggling together, not even noticing me. Kuzco finally turned up.

"You took your time." I sighed. "What did he say?"

Kuzco shrugged. "Nothing much. Usual boring stuff about me having to pass to become emperor again. I'm not stupid enough to jepordize my future and past position." He wasn't really looking at me, and was speaking vaguely. He was watching Malina. "Who's that?"

"Her name's Malina." I answered. "She's in some of our classes. Why haven't you noticed her?"

"Because I'm too attentive to the teacher to notice any of the other students." Kuzco said, mocking his words.

"You're too absorbed in trying to copy off me or Kronk." I corrected. "Come on, let's just get back home."

"It's not home." Kuzco sighed. "I miss the palace."

"After everything we went through to get there as llamas..." I muttered. "It doesn't matter. I've got a thing to write for English."

"What were we supposed to write?" Kuzco asked.

"A short story." I answered. "Can you get some ears for school that actually send the message to your brain? And no, you are not copying off me."

I wrote a story about a serial murderer trying to overcome his insanity. Kuzco spent about half an hour staring at his paper and by the time he'd written a sentence, I was ready to turn in for the night if I wanted the eight hours of sleep I usually needed. (By the way, Pacha's house was small enough to mean I had to either share with Kuzco or the kids. Damn space meant that the modesty I needed meant I'd have to dress in the bathroom.)

"Can you be quiet when you come up to our room? I need my sleep." I said.

"I need my sleep too, you know." Kuzco replied. "I'm done, anyway."

"One sentence?" I scoffed. "You know you're going to fail."

"I'm going to fail if I can't concentrate." Kuzco pointed out. I didn't argue with him further, but I rolled my eyes.

That was daily life. Some teachers were OK, and others weren't. However, Yzma was still trying to bring Kuzco down. Also, I could not count the number of times "Principal Amzy" called Kronk to her office. She was obviously still using Kronk in her schemes to get Kuzco's throne, which was annoying, because I sincerely liked Kronk. He wasn't very bright, although he got OK marks in school, but he was good natured. But his involvement in Yzma's plans meant I couldn't trust him.

Anyway, on with the explanation. Malina joined our group of friends, although she spent half the time with the other cheerleaders too. To be honest, I don't know what kept her with us most of the time. She had no problems with saying what she thought, and when she did, it was mostly because Kuzco was getting on her nerves.

At least I had another girl to talk to. The guys were OK, but I was missing my old friends, and girl talk is a necessity when you're a teenager.

Onto actual school stuff. Disney logic meant that we did pretty low stuff for a high school, in most cases. Malina still came top with A+ in every subject all the time, and I got straight A-s or B+s in most subjects. Well, I got better marks than some people. Kronk was a B+ student most of the time. I didn't know how he had to time to study, since he seemed to be either in class, with us, or doing something for Yzma most of the time. As for Kuzco, he couldn't be bothered to try more than he had to. He cut corners all the time, and he was especially hopeless at PE.

"You were able to run fast as a llama and not now?" I'd exclaimed. "Plus you're useless at athletics?"

"Llamas are built to run." he'd pointed out. "Why would royalty need PE anyway?"

"Um, to pass their exams and rule." I said wittily. "I'm passing."

On top of that, Kuzco never bothered to study. He still managed to scrape by with Cs, though, something I never understood. Guess it's because he's the hero, albeit a self-centered overconfident pampered one. I still couldn't help falling further for him each time we kissed or he did or said something unusually sweet.

But there was one thing about dating Kuzco that I couldn't stand.

**More about this 'thing' next chapter. By the way, if you don't review, Kuzco will get thrown off his groove. We don't really want that, right? So review! Also, PLEASE check out my new story, "Miyoko On The Move". I'm desperate for people to read it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Grades

**Next up, what Lucy can't stand about dating Kuzco! Let's see...oh, yeah, one more thing. Where is the disclaimer for the show at the moment? I got the movie, but not the show. Oh yeah, I own it now!**

**(In jail cell) I just wanted to say it! OK, the only thing I own is Lucy. By the way, I will actually be using episodes. Clue on this one: One of the characters sounds like the hand-shaker from "Animaniacs".**

**Lucy: You forgot the reviewers. Thanks to sailormajinmoon, first. Music-Is-Life-88, don't worry. As long as I'm around, Kuzco won't be throwing anyone out the window, even if they throw him off his groove.**

**Kuzco: *sigh* I only said I wouldn't to pacify her. Also, thanks to Black-Dragon-Ninja...I still say llamas can run faster than humans!**

**Lucy: Yeah, it's good to be friends with Malina. And thanks, Tzarina. I'm not jealous, but I'm definitely not showing him that. It might be enjoyable to read about him being self-centred, but it sure ain't fun to live with it. *Rips off that part of the review and hands the rest to Kuzco***

**Kuzco: *Laughs triumphantly* I knew it was a good name!**

**Lucy: It's annoying.**

**Me: I guess I wouldn't mind it if a guy called me that...once.**

**Malina: It gets annoying after the first twenty times. But I have to live with it.**

To be fair, Kuzco could have been a lot worse as a boyfriend. But the one thing I couldn't stand was the way he repeatedly flirted with Malina. In all fairness, it was 100% Kuzco, and Malina didn't really encourage it at all, unless you count what could possibly be reverse psychology.

I have to say, the time at school was pretty crazy. Kuzco was on the verge of failing more often than not, and since I was living in the same house and going to the same school, I was the one to pick up the pieces. But for some reason, I couldn't stay mad at Kuzco for long. The feelings I had for him were getting really out of hand. Unfortunately, it was obvious that he knew it and enjoyed the fact.

OK, so I haven't really said anything about stuff that happened, but that's because I don't know where to start. There was the time Kuzco faked illness to get out of school but Yzma got him sick on purpose in the hope of making him miss enough school to fail. Of course, Yzma wasn't always the problem, but most of the time she was. But let me explain about a time when there was a caper that had nothing to do with her.

It was just a misunderstanding. We got monthly grades at Kuzco Academy, and our group always opened ours together. So anyway, there I was with Kuzco and Kronk, waiting for Malina to show up.

At that moment, bad-girl Moxie walked by with her two best friends, although I called them lackeys. Kuzco was claiming that she'd say hi to him, and Kronk said she was too cool for it.

"She doesn't talk to anyone she doesn't care about." I said. "Besides, Kuzco, you already have two girls around you. I don't really want to be your girlfriend if you keep going after all the girls. At least Malina doesn't encourage you."

Kuzco shrugged. "I have to be generous to girls, don't I? They're all desperate to be in your place. They just won't admit it."

I huffed angrily and rolled my eyes. Kronk caught my look and grinned sympathetically. It wasn't often that he was so observant and I appreciated it.

"She blinked!" Kuzco exclaimed when Moxie had walked past.

"She ignored you." Kronk argued. Then he glanced down at his report envelope. "I can't wait, I've gotta see my grades! I'm opening my envelope!"

"STOP!" yelled Kuzco.

"We all open at the same time." I said. "Malina's not here yet."

"We wait for Malina." Kuzco agreed.

"Why?" Kronk asked, downcast.

"Cause she's a hottie." Kuzco answered. I glared at him. "What, Lucy? It's true."

"Most boyfriends don't talk about girls they think are pretty in the presence of their girlfriend." I pointed out with a scowl.

"Well, I thought it was maybe because she's a good friend and we like to do things together." Kronk said, oblivious to what I just said.

"Exactly!" I said. "I'm glad _one _person gets it."

It was still a few minutes until Malina finally put in an appearance. "Hey." she greeted us.

If it had been one of the three of us, one of us would probably demand an explanation to having shown up late. But Malina had tons of extracurricular activities, so none of us bothered. "So, you ready to check out our grades?" she asked. The four of us opened them at the same time.

I grinned at my paper. It had either A- or B+ in every subject.

"Yes!" Kuzco exclaimed. "C plus. I knew all that hard work would pay off. I rule!"

"What hard work?" I exclaimed. "You hardly ever do homework or concentrate in class."

Kuzco grinned teasingly. "Come on, I have to fit in school, image and relationship." He wrapped an arm around my waist, again using the advantage he had over me. He knew that just one romantic gesture could melt me completely.

"Holding it steady at a B average." Kronk said happily, looking at his grades. "Not too flashy, not too shabby."

Malina was, as usual, pretty cool about her grades, since she always got A+ in everything. "A+, A+, A+...A minus?" she exclaimed. A red paper floated out of her envelope, and she read it. It kicked her off the cheerleading squad. I could tell she was about to blow up. Of course, the guys were too dense to notice. She kept insisting the A minus was a mistake.

"So you got an A minus." Kuzco said, sounding bored. "What's the big deal?"

"Who said it was a big deal?" Malina burst out. "You said that! I didn't say that! And I didn't get an A minus!" She was starting to be scary.

Malina was completely breaking down. I'd never seen her act that way before. If she got any more wound up she would definitely explode. I seriously was about to cover my head when Kuzco told her to 'take it easy', at which point she claimed she was. When Kronk asked her if she was OK, she immediately said she was, because cheerleading wasn't a part of who she was, and the grade was a mistake anyway. Then she walked off.

"This isn't good." I said. "She's an inch away from going completely off the rails."

Not much later, I saw the other cheerleaders acting like they were too good for Malina. "We, like, don't talk to A minuses."

"No way! Cheerleaders can't just skate by on their looks."

"You really think we're gonna let you drag us down intellectually?"

I couldn't stand their attitudes. "Screw you three!" I yelled at them. "She got one grade that is lower than the rest even though they're still way above average, and you can't deal with it. It's in Gym, too, which isn't intellectual. Oh, and by the way..." I shoved all three of them aside. "You are all in our way, intellectually and physically. Come on, Malina, let's leave these airheads." I walked off, and Malina hesitantly followed.

"They're right, though." she said quietly. Instead of losing it, she was actually going to get depressed in acceptance. "I'm a total failure, Luce."

"I got nothing _higher _than an A minus." I pointed out. "And the boys got lower marks. You're still way better at everything than any of us."

"I'm not you, though." Malina said. "I always get A+, and now I haven't..."

I wondered what I could do. I had to get the real Malina back!

**OK, that's the first part of the episode done. I hated those cheerleaders, whatever their names are, and so Lucy decided to stick up for Malina. Tune in next time, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Girl Potion

**Next part of the episode, coming right up!**

**Malina: Yeah, you're right about me, sailormajinmoon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lucy: And thanks to Tzarina, too! **

**Me: Yes, it is summer here. Cool days and hot nights, which is really annoying. The best temperature is at around five pm. The weather's pretty good, but it was very cloudy. Also, the part of NZ I'm in isn't like Lord Of The Rings at all. I live half an hour from a city. I'm kind of a city girl. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Next time the guys and I were waiting for Malina she was late, considering she wasn't doing much any more.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kuzco demanded.

"Guys, I just need some alone time." Malina answered.

"Just the two of us." Kuzco said quickly. "See you later, Kronk, Lucy."

I pulled him back. "She means by herself and why are you dating me if you like her more?"

The regular Malina would've told him off, but this one just muttered "Lucy's right. I mean alone as in just me. I need to figure out some stuff."

We had no idea what she was doing, but we had to pretend our group was OK without her. "It's just the three of us now." Kuzco said, like everything was fine.

"What do you think Malina's doing?" Kronk asked. We did really miss her. Our group wasn't the same. Basically, our group of friends were like this: Kronk was like the glue. He was so good natured that we couldn't help liking him. I was the witty and fierce one that was in because I wanted to be. Kuzco was probably the most outgoing of all of us, although he didn't have the best people skills. But without Malina, our friendship wasn't as strong. She was the smart sensible one. In her absence, we were prone to making stupid decisions, even me. As Kronk said a minute later "We're lost without her."

"Yeah, she makes everything better." Kuzco agreed.

"She had better get back to normal soon." I muttered.

In the end, Malina did join us again, but not for long. She still was having trouble finding some new thing to do. That was until a certain someone walked by with her friends again.

"Hey." Moxie said, addressing Malina, while ignoring me and the guys. "Heard you got kicked off the cheerleading team. Raw deal. Stay solid." And then she and her friends just walked off.

"Who does that girl think she is?" I exclaimed. "She just ignores us and says that to you? What does she mean, anyway?"

I looked at Malina, and got worried. She had a wicked gleam in her eyes that told me that Moxie's words had given her an idea.

"Moxie...talked...to me." she whispered.

"What is the big deal with Moxie?" I demanded.

"Uh...she never talks to anyone." Kuzco reminded me. "Although she blinked at me earlier."

"Ignored you." Kronk corrected.

"I don't care!" I nearly yelled. "Just because she thinks she's cool by acting mysterious doesn't make her someone likeable." Then the bell rang.

A new day began and as usual, me and the guys were hanging around the lockers.

"Malina was weird yesterday." Kronk commented. "I've never seen her so weird."

"She was just a little shaken after getting kicked off the cheerleading team." I said optimistically. "She'll be OK...I hope." I muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be back to good old normal Malina." Kuzco said brightly.

At that moment, a girl stepped into the hall. She wore a leather jacket and had streaked hair. With big skull earrings and a purple hairband, she looked like another Moxie clone, only more edgy.

"Malina!" I exclaimed. "What did you do to yourself?"

All four of us were in the school bathroom about five minutes later. Malina put on some lipstick and smiled, then swung around to face us, frowning. "Guys, I don't look that different."

"Uh, yeah, you do." Kuzco argued.

"You don't look like yourself anymore!" I said. "Seriously, where's the girl I met last month? Right, Kronk?"

"Yeah, tell her, Kronk. Tell Malina how you don't recognize her." Kuzco added.

"OK." said Kronk. "Where is she?" I giggled.

"See," I said. "Kronk can't even tell it's you. That's how different you look."

"That's not Malina." Kronk said, looking at her.

"Look," sighed Malina, "If you're not cool with the new Malina, you can't hang with the new Malina. In fact, Malina's a lame name. From now on, I'm Mali. Stay solid." Then she walked off.

"I don't want to hang with Mali anyway!" I yelled after her. "What have you done with the real Malina?"

"Did Malina just break up with us?" Kuzco exclaimed.

"No, Mali did." Kronk explained. "And she's signing off Moxie's style."

"This isn't good." I added. "We've gotta get rid of Mali and get Malina back."

We would've carried on our conversation if one of our teachers hadn't come in and realized that the guys were in the girls' bathroom.

I shivered as I followed them out. "I didn't even think about that." I remarked. "Do you realize how creepy it feels that you were in the girls' room?"

We all walked to the lockers. "Soooo, how can we get Malina back?" asked Kuzco.

I thought to myself. "Um, I think the first thing to do is become rebellious ourselves, then Malina will realize how stupid it is to pretend to be something she's not."

"That may work for a girl, but we can't do that." Kuzco pointed out. "We all want Malina back. Besides, only one rebel won't change Malina's mind. We've gotta stick together." Then he said. "Wait a minute, I've got it! We'll use a potion to turn ourselves into girls. Then we can make friends with Moxie and hang out with Malina."

I groaned. "Potions? Please don't say we're going to steal one of Yzma's potions. I don't really want a girlfriend." I glared at Kuzco pointedly.

"We're only going to do this tempolarily if your plan works out." the guys assured me. Kronk got the potion.

"Wait a second." I said, before they could drink the potion. If it didn't work out, I wanted one last thing. I pulled Kuzco over to me and kissed him hard. I savoured every last emotion that trembled through us. Lust, love, happiness...the intensity was enormous.

"Uh, guys? Kuzco? Lucy?" Finally Kronk got our attention and we broke the kiss. In five minutes, I had been able to make myself look really different, and the guys were girls. I couldn't risk looking like myself, because "Mali" and Moxie wouldn't talk to Lucy. So for now I'd be Pink, due to my strawberry blonde hair and the pink streaks I'd put in it (although it would wash out). The boys had no imagination and called themselves Kuzcowina and Kronkal.

It was time to be cool.

**Next chapter will have Malina going back to normal, and a bit of commentary from Lucy.**

**Lucy: That'll be cool.**

**Kuzco: Will there be any-**

**Lucy: NO!**

**Kuzco: But the passion in that kiss...**

**Me: Enough, guys. You'll see.**

**Lucy: Please don't make me do that.**

**Me: I haven't got plans for what you're thinking, but you guys can't just kiss and hug forever. OK, everyone, review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Relationship

**OK, here's the final part of the episode "Girls Behaving Oddly".**

**Lucy: Thanks for reviewing, charlie167 and sailormajinmoon.**

Once we'd introduced ourselves to Moxie, she decided we had to prove that we were rebellious. So she dared us to steal the school counsellor's prized wind chimes.

"If you can prove you're not as lame as you look, we can hang out." she said. "Except you look a little less lame." she added, looking at me. "But whatever."

We sneaked into the office belonging to the counsellor when we knew he wasn't there. "It is painful, watching you two be girls." I said. "Seriously, you are trying way too hard and coming off as fake."

"Whatever, let's just do it." Kuzco said.

But we had to dive behind the desk when some guy came in with a delivery.

"Just leave it there, young man, I'm tying my shoe." Kronk called in the counsellor's voice.

Once he'd left, I immediately said "How did you do that? Wow."

"Oh, I do impressions." Kronk said. Then he spoke in Kuzco's voice. "I'm pretty good, huh? Yowza!"

Kuzco cringed. "OK, stop that, and I don't say 'yowza'."

The delivery box opened, and a familiar girl fell out. I gasped.

"Malina?" Kuzco exclaimed, then in a girly voice added "I mean, girl in a crate who I've never seen before?"  
Malina was back to her old self. "Hey." she said, with a smile. "You must be the new, uh, girls. Moxie told me about you. Kuzcowina, Kronkal and Pink, right?"

I couldn't back out of the lie now. "Um, uh, yes. I'm Pink." I said. "That's Kuzcowina and that's Kronkal." I said, gesturing to each.

"Right." said Malina, still smiling. This time, I looked at her, and realized that she'd known all along that it was us. "Look," she said, "I know it's hard finding your place around here. Believe me, I know. I just hope you don't make a mistake just to impress Moxie. Real friends don't test you. Like my friends, Kuzco, Kronk and Lucy. They're the best. Have you met them?"

The boys got in before I could speak, claiming that their real selves were pretty cool. Finally, they both burst out crying. I didn't, though. "I knew it!" I exclaimed. "You knew it was us all along, didn't you? We wanted to let you know that you were making a mistake, but I guess you worked it out first, huh?"

Malina grinned. "Course I did. Now you two," she looked at Kuzco and Kronk. "You should take the boy potion, like, soon."

OK, some stuff happened, and we all ended up having to polish the windchimes, after Moxie gave us an alibi for why we were in the office. Oh, and after Kuzco and Kronk turned themselves back into boys. It turned out that bad-girl Moxie was an A student too, but she didn't want people to know that. As for Malina, it turned out there had been a mistake on her report after all, and she was back on the cheerleading squad. But still, all five of us were stuck there, polishing until I felt about ready to drop down.

"I guess we could sing while working." I said finally. Then I sang "_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry..."_

"Actually, I think I'm supposed to be at cheerleading practice." Malina said uneasily. "Wanna come?" she asked Moxie.

"OK."

"Can I come?" I asked, desperate to get out of this chore.

"Well..." Malina pretended to think. "OK. Let's go."

"So long, boys!" I called, waving.

"Good luck with the chimes, guys!" added Malina. Once we were out, all three of us started giggling.

"Wonder how long it'll take them?" I smirked.

"Probably hours." Moxie answered. She looked at me, tilting her head. "So, you and Kuzco...you're dating? How long has it gone on?"

"A month." I shrugged. "Most of the time, I'll admit, he is...Malina, help me out. You're better at English."

"You're saying he's obnoxious, arrogant and in love with himself." Malina clarified.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. But when he's not showing off or showing me off or just being plain annoying, he's sweet and romantic."

"That is hard to believe." Moxie muttered.

Malina backed me up. "It is, but I've seen it...although most of the time, he's just showing off or trying to get her to stop being mad at him for something."

"That's only when we're at school." I answered. "When we're alone, he always says something sweet or does something nice for me."

That was proved that evening. The day after our grades were assessed took exception to homework for some reason, but that was fine with me. I did go to cheerleading practice with the girls, but decided it wasn't my thing (I was a flyer, since I was kind of light, and I have falling-from-a-height issues, remember) so I went back to Pacha's early, and lounged around in my room, thinking about whether I should actually try to get home to see my best friends and family, or stay in Disney's version of the Incan empire, where I had a few great friends and a boyfriend.

It was about an hour after I got back when I heard the front door open and close, and then footsteps. Finally, Kuzco opened the door to our room. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Hi." I said. "So, the windchime polishing didn't take that long?"

Kuzco paused for a tiny bit too long before answering "It was OK."

"You left Kronk to do all of them, didn't you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I had a legitimate reason." Kuzco tried saying. "After that experience of being a girl, I learned something. Girls have a hugely romantic side."

"You mean like how I kissed you because I couldn't be sure whether you'd ever be a boy again?" I suggested. "Well..." I trailed off when I made eye contact with Kuzco. Not because I was getting lost in his chocolate-coloured eyes (they are actually really pretty) but because I could tell that the romance wasn't going to stay all platonic.

"What are you planning on?" I finally whispered.

He gave me a smirk in return. "How far do you think we should go?"

I thought for a moment. The lyrics from a recent Broadway musical echoed through my head. "_Round one, he'll ask me on a date, and then round two, I'll primp but won't be late because_

_Round three is when we kiss inside his car, won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar!" _Round one and round two weren't issues. Round three, however, was up.

Finally, I answered Kuzco's question. "Not all the way, but pretty far. So that means we keep at least some clothes on." I had no intention of losing my bra and panties in front of a boy after only a month of dating.

I suddenly realized something. Disney was letting me rate this higher than I thought! Well, I guessed the movie was over. But still...

Kuzco and I didn't go any further until everyone else was in bed. In fact, the whole evening was extremely awkward. I instructed myself not to think too much about it. Whenever reading gross, frightening or heated scenes in books, the best way to deal with them was not to think too hard about them.

But we were in the room by ourselves, and everyone else was asleep.

"So." I said.

"Where are we gonna do this?" Kuzco asked finally.

"Your bed?" I suggested. "Like I said, I have no intention of losing my panties or bra. Keep that in mind, right?" I waited for agreement. Finally, Kuzco nodded. He lay on his bed, then lightly touched the space next to him. I lay next to him. We were only an inch apart. A minute later, we began to enter a new stage of our relationship.

**Disappointed I didn't write what happened? I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable writing this heated stuff. But if anyone would like to write a heated make-out Luzco (Yeah, that's what I'm calling it) scene or anything else Luzco, please do! Make that, please could someone write it? Also, I've got a request if anyone's into fanart. Could someone please illustrate one scene, or just draw Lucy, as llama or girl. And review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16: BlackDragonNinja's Luzco

**Well, this isn't mine. After my request for a scene with Lucy and Kuzco that night after the episode, Black-Dragon-Ninja (who was also the only person to review this time) wrote this up for me. I absolutely loved it. So don't give me credit for this.**

**Lucy: Did you remember to say thanks for the review? And don't worry, I understand. Malina IS kind of cool, but I'm not really going to dump Kuzco any time soon, at least. Although I'm on the verge of doing so about once a week...**

**Kuzco: *Is about to comment on the review but Lucy gives him a look* I like this, actually. You love me way too much to give me up.**

**Lucy: *sighs* Let's just let this thing happen.**

As I stared into Kuzco's warm brown eyes I felt my heart start to speed up a bit, I wondered if he was nervous. Of course, he was the one who had asked how far we should go. Being only an inch apart I could feel his body heat, I moved a half an inch closer, I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Kuzco.

When I opened them again Kuzco was resting his forehead on mine. "You ready? Or would you like to smell me some more?" He teased lightly, brown eyes sparkling. I couldn't help but grin, I answered him by grazing my lips against his, I felt him smirk right before he put his arms around me pulled me close and pressed his lips full on to mine.

We kissed deeply for a few minutes, I stroked his hair and face and he caressed my back, sometimes tangling his fingers in my hair. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I allowed him entrance. We fought for dominance and Kuzco won. I pulled away and pretended to pout. "You never let me win."I said in a mock whining voice.

Kuzco just laughed and replied. "If I _let_ you win then you'd complain about that too, so, what's the point."

I thought about this for a moment then sighed. "You're right, if you _let_ me win I'd be even more upset."

I took this moment of Kuzco's body being relaxed and using my left leg and arm and pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist. I grinned down at him playfully and Kuzco just grinned back and grabbed my sides and pulled me down to him. I kissed him back, lightly trailing my fingers up and down his arms in what I hoped was a sexy way. I pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss along his jawline down one side, up the other and back again. He made what I assumed to be pleased sounds. He almost sounded like a cat purring! Choking back laughter that would have ruined the moment, I kissed all the visible skin that I could above his collar line.

We had both changed out of our school uniforms when we gotten home from school, Kuzco changed into the two tone red tunic robe thing that he usually wore with the green poncho that Chica had made him, minus the poncho. I had changed into a flowing sky blue skirt and a cream colored long sleeved shirt with pretty blue silk trim around the collar, hem and sleeves.

Kuzco put his hands on my waist and inched his hands underneath my shirt. I was kissing his neck when his hands brushed my sides. I gasped lightly, surprised at how good that felt. He continued stroking my sides and back, slowly working my shirt up. Finally, I sat up and quickly, before I lost my nerve, took off my shirt and tossed it on the nearby couch, reveling a white bra with lace trim.

I didn't look at Kuzco right away but when I did his face had a sort of funny look on it. "What?" I asked nervously, afraid for a a terrifying second that he didn't find my body attractive, what if he asked me to put my shirt back on? I didn't think I could handle that.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, more to himself than to reassure me, it seemed.

I took a deep breath and blushed at his compliment. "Thanks.." I said breathlessly putting a hand on one of my burning cheeks.

"My turn." He stated with a gleam in his eye.

"What?" Before I could ask what he meant he had flipped me onto my back just like a had done to him.

With an audible 'oof', suddenly I was staring up at him, he eyes seemed darker then they had before. Other girls might have felt scared or unsure at this moment, when suddenly the guy was in control, but not me. At that moment I felt almost at peace, I loved Kuzco and I knew without a doubt that I could trust him to treat me right. Sure, he may say a bunch of dumb stuff, but I knew that, no matter how silly he acted, I could really trust him with my heart and my body. I placed my hand behind his head and brought his ear to my lips.

I whispered softly, my breath stirring his hair, "I trust you." I released his head but he stayed there for a while. I touched his shoulder and he finally pulled back. He stared deeply into my eyes with a loving look on his face.

"I trust you too." He said simply. He kissed me again, softer then before. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, then he trailed his lips teasingly down my neck all the way to my collarbone. He nipped at it softly, making me gasp. He kissed and nipped ,and even licked, at my collarbone and neck. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, him kissing me like this felt so good that I couldn't help myself.

He went back to my lips and demanded entrance. Again, I let him, and this time I fought hard to win, which I did. I was very pleased with myself, and I'm sure Kuzco could tell. We pulled away for air, both panting. For the first time Kuzco laid down on me resting his head right below my chin.

"Are you ok so far?" He asked laying with a twig of my hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I'm great, you?" I asked nuzzling his raven hair. Kuzco pulled away and started fiddling with the sash around his waist. I grinned and with nimble fingers undid it for him. He took off his shirt. His dark skin was amazing, I hardly ever saw this much of him.

"So…" He trailed off and looked away.

He was unsure! I hardly ever saw him like this. He wasn't sure if I liked him with his shirt off, just like I hadn't been sure. He was human after all. "Hey." I said softly touching my hand to his cheek making him look at me. I decided I wanted to heat things up a bit. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a desperate kiss tangling one hand in his hair and grabbing him around the waist with the other.

He must have known what I wanted because he returned the kiss tenfold. We kissed like we were two starving people finally getting a meal. We would pull away only to catch our breath or kiss somewhere besides the others lips. His hands roamed my body, taking in the detail of my curves and lines by touch. I did the same to him. We fell back against the bed again but this time our heads were where or feet should be, meaning I was once again on top. I broke another searing kiss to lay kisses down Kuzco's chest and stomach. From the way he gasped and squirmed beneath me I guessed he really liked it.

"You're evil," He gasped out. "Teasing me like this."

I just smiled and kept kissing wherever I pleased. I ran my hands up his sides and followed that up by kissing up them. I even bit him a few times. Kuzco let out a moan and forcefully, but not unkindly, pulled my face up to his again and kissed me like his life depended on it. His hands went to the top of my skirt and slipped just the tips of his three middle fingers inside the waistband. I paused mid-kiss, our lips still touching. After a moment or two I undid the buttons on my skirt and after a bit of finagling slipped it off. leaving me in my bra and white panties. I didn't even plan for my underwear to match, it was just a stroke of dumb luck.

"Wow." Was all Kuzco said, or all he could say. I wasn't sure.

"Okay, you next." Fair was fair after all. He nodded and took off the rest of his clothes, leaving him in just some blue boxer shorts with…

"Are those little pictures of your face?" I asked randomly, or not so random as, indeed, his underwear had little pictures of him all over. I clamped a hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

"Uh, well, yes." He admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing, not a polite lady like giggle or even a small chuckle but full out tear inducing laughter. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" He asked, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

I rolled off him and onto my side where I tried to calm myself but for some reason I couldn't stop. Maybe I was tired. I was usually asleep by now, and exerting energy making out didn't help matters. "K-kinda." I managed to squeak out.

Kuzco just watched me for at least two full minutes before he started to chuckle, then laugh, then he laughed even harder and before long he was clutching at his sides much like I was at the moment. We both laughed and laughed until we couldn't breath and then we laughed some more.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we both calmed down enough to speck, after we gasped for air like fish out of water. Wiping tears from his eyes, Kuzco pointed out, "So…I guess we're done for tonight?" Thankfully he didn't sound disappointed, he sounded amused. I brushed a stray tear off my cheek and nodded my consent.

"Yeah, I don't think I can feel sexy again for a while after that." I giggled.

Kuzco grinned at me, love shining in his eyes. "Ok, I'm tired anyways." He said yawning. He and I got up and he pulled back the covers while I went to brush my teeth and wash my face.

As soon as I finished he came in and started brushing his teeth as well. I patted my face dry and with a sly grin cried, "Dibs on the right side of the bed!" I knew that was the side that Kuzco liked to sleep on. I ran out of the bathroom and dived under the covers and made myself comfy.

A few minutes later Kuzco came out of the bathroom and faked a scowl at me. "You do know that's _my_ side right?" He said, trying to sound genuinely annoyed at me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently, peeking over the edge of the red comforter. Kuzco's annoyed facade fell, and after turning off the lights he jumped into the bed, almost causing me to fall off.

Moonlight slipped in though the curtains on the windows as he snuggled underneath the covers and sidled up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He kissed my temple and told me he loved me. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm me when I was with him. I nuzzled my face into his bare chest and sighed contentedly. I had forgotten all about home, and the fact that I was in a Disney movie, nothing else mattered tonight besides me and him, and us being together.

My eyelids felt heavy and I could tell by Kuzco's steady breathing that he was asleep. I let the sound of his heartbeat lull me deeper into dreamland. I closed my eyes and whispered "I love you, too." I felt Kuzco smile in his sleep. I sighed again and fell asleep with a soft grin on my face knowing that I was loved.

**There you go. So now you can say what you thought. I'd like to know too, so you can either review here, or PM Black-Dragon-Ninja to review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Friends

**I hope this chapter's content is unexpected! Thanks to charlie167, for the review.**

**Kuzco: I definitely hope for some more of that...**

**Lucy: I said that I am NOT planning on that again for some time. You were lucky.**

**Me: Yeah, well, you'll leave school soon enough. Stuff will happen.**

The next morning, I was the first to wake up, and last night's events came flooding back. I glanced over at the still-sleeping Kuzco. We still had school that morning, and we both had another hour to get ready, but I couldn't resist waking him up.

"What gives?" he complained. "I was having a dream about all these groupies who thought I was so cool and was jealous of-" he glanced up. "Luce, can't you let me sleep in for once?"

"Go on." I said sweetly. "About the dream."

"Anyway, you were basically still my girlfriend in the dream." Kuzco continued. "But all the girls that were jealous of you...they kind of looked like you, but not like you. Unusual. About six of them. Most of them had brown hair. Two of them were dressed like twins but weren't."

I gasped. "They sound like my best friends. The twins are like Megan and Taylor. You dreamt about my friends! The ones I had before we met."

"Weird." Kuzco muttered. "That can't be right."

_Third POV_

"This is amazing!" Yzma exclaimed. "That fiancee is from another world. If I can transport her and Kuzco to that world, they can't come to school anymore, and I will be Empress at last. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

"Uh...how do you plan to get Lucy and Kuzco back there?" Kronk asked.

Yzma held up a vial. "This potion has the power to transport them back to that world. It's a no-return fare. Just slip it into something they'll consume. I've noticed that girl being suspicious. She'll never take something you actually give to her. It's safer to get it into something they'll have anyway." She cackled evilly. "This plan will work, I'm sure of it!"

_Lucy's POV_

It was lunchtime when anything came back to me about that little piece you just read (Kronk told me about it much later). Kronk did exactly as Yzma told him. It was just me and Kuzco with him that day, because Malina was hanging out with her cheerleading friends. But after I had had my lunch, finishing at the same time as Kuzco, I began to feel dizzy.

"I feel weird." I groaned. "Kuzco, can I lean against you? I think I'll fall over."

Kuzco let me, but I could hear him ask "What's going on?"

Everything started to go blurry, but I still saw a slight look of concern on Kronk's face, and he was holding a vial. I got it.

In spite of my weakness, I yelled "Kronk! What did that potion do?" I didn't get my answer. Suddenly the dizziness stopped, and my vision cleared, but I was standing in a completely different place.

"Where am I?" I jumped at the familiar voice next to me. Kuzco was right there. We were at the movie theatre where all this began. I was still standing next to the poster of the movie.

"This is where I come from." I said. "Look, here's a poster where I got into the palace."

Kuzco looked a little confused, but grinned at his llama form. "Hey, that's me, isn't it? That's Yzma, there, and there's Kronk next to her, and there's Pacha. I think I'll like this! I'm famous here!"

"Uh, that's a movie poster." I explained. "It'll come out. Now I think I better get home. You can come with me, if you want."

But when I got home, I was in for the worst surprise. My dad had disappeared, leaving only a suicide note. The only thing I could do was ring one of my friends. Alex was definitely the one that would be the most help.

"Hey, Alex?" I said, when I phoned.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Lucy!" she screeched. "What happened to you? You just disappeared for months! Everyone thought you were dead! What happened to you and that movie poster?"

"It's...complicated." I said at last. "Look, can I come over to yours? I'll explain when I get there. Can I also bring someone? Get the girls over, if you want."

There was a pause. "OK. Be there in ten minutes." Alex hung up, and Kuzco and I had to go over.

All the girls were already there by that time, except Tiff, being always late.

Finally, all seven of us were there, plus Kuzco.

"OK, Lucy." Jess said. "Spill. What happened? And who is this guy?" she asked, pointing to Kuzco.

"Well, this is Kuzco, my boyfriend." I said. "The movie poster actually, I think, kind of put me in the movie. Kuzco's the main character."

"Oh-kay." Anna said. "You're the young emperor with the evil advisor, right?"

Kuzco grinned. "That's me, all right! Oh, and Lucy's not only my girlfriend, she's my fiancee."

All the girls stared at me. "You're _engaged_?" Tay finally said.

"He forced me into it!" I said. "You should've seen him at the beginning of the movie! Then he wouldn't back down, but he was nice enough to give me time. We're going steady, then we're supposed to get married after we graduate from Kuzco Academy."

"Slow down!" Tiff said. "You two go to school in the movie?"

"I think that part is a future TV series, actually." I admitted. "We better go see the movie when it comes out, huh?"

"It's only just out." Megan said. "Let's all check it out now."

"Me too?" asked Kuzco.

Duh." Taylor and Megan chorused.

We all saw it, _The Emperor's New Groove. _The difference was that I wasn't there. Kuzco and I did end up whispering to each other about the adventure. There were so many things we said. The following is just one conversation we had.

Kuzco: Was I really that spoilt?

Me: Now you see what I saw. Hey, that boo-yah thing you did on the waterfall, were you seriously that hyped up about it?

Kuzco: Shut up! I nearly died.

Me: And then yelled at Pacha for saving your life. And kissed me without my permission. As a llama.

Kuzco: Hey, I apologized!

Me: I know you did.

We kissed at that point. But there was way more to come. I looked at Kuzco pointedly when we got to the part when he found out Yzma's true intentions. I laughed at him when he and Yzma kept ordering from Kronk as the chef. Kuzco looked horrified when watching the scene when he gradually turned into a llama. When we got to the "scary" bit at the lab, Kuzco used that as an excuse to get closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I didn't struggle and leant my head on his shoulder, unaware that my friends had been watching me for most of the movie, too.

Finally, we walked out the cinema, just like we had the first time.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: New World

**Here we are, at the next chapter. The story is nearing the end. But there's a little more to come.**

**Lucy: Thanks for reviewing again, Black-Dragon-Ninja. Yeah, the movie was VERY entertaining.**

**Kuzco: Another thanks to sailormajinmoon. **

"So what am I going to do?" I asked. "My dad's killed himself, my boyfriend and I are in this world, and we both look like we've walked out of the Inca empire, which we have!"

"What were you whispering about during the movie?" Alex asked, narrowing her eyes.

Anna was kinder and said "Well, how did you get out?"

At least they'd seen the movie, so I could explain. "Well, I know it looked like Kronk and Yzma aren't working together any more. In fact, we're friends with Kronk, but Yzma still tries to use him in her schemes to take over the empire. Basically, me and Kuzco have to pass all our classes at school. If we don't, Yzma gets to be Empress. I think she got Kronk to spike our lunches, since just before getting here, I had the feeling I sometimes get when I've accidentally taken one of Yzma's potions. I saw Kronk holding a vial, too."

"Poor guy." Megan sighed. "He seemed kind of nice, especially considering he was the villain's sidekick."

"He is, actually." I told her. "We hang out with him and our other friend Malina all the time."

"So," Jess said, "You got into the movie by falling into the poster. Isn't that how you'd get back in?"

"But should I leave?" I asked. "My dad's gone, and the only things tying me to this world are you guys." That gave me an idea. "I wonder if Kronk would be able to get more of that potion before Yzma finds out it's missing..."

"Does that mean..." Tiff began.

Megan and Taylor started squealing "We're going to a new world! It's amazing!"

"Are you seriously going to drag them into my life?" Kuzco whispered to me. "We have enough there."

"They're my friends, Kuzco." I whispered harshly. "Every girl has friends. Learn to live with it. Haven't you ever heard the Spice Girls' take on that? Oh yeah, they weren't alive in your time period."

Incidentally, Jess was right. The poster got me back into the TV show. And yes, all seven of us girls linked arms and pulled each other in. I was on the end of the line, with Kuzco holding my other hand. He was the first to go in, followed by me, then Jess, Tiff, Alex, Anna, Megan and finally Tay.

We were in the courtyard of school.

"So where are we again?" Alex asked.

"Welcome to Kuzco Academy!" I announced. "OK, you guys have totally got to meet my friends. And if I remember what happens correctly, Malina will just about have finished yelling at Kronk for helping Yzma get rid of us again."

"Hey, where's Kuzco going?" asked Anna, looking up.

"It's called Kuzlina." I laughed, although I was annoyed. "He won't stop flirting with Malina and saying that she's hot and things like that. It's not serious, but it annoys her and me."

I followed Kuzco, and sure enough, he'd found Malina and was now telling her all about my world.

"...and now there's another six girls just like her around. They're all unusual, although she's still the prettiest. But how..."

"Uh, Kuzco, I'm right here, and so are my friends." I said. My friends all started laughing at his humiliation, and Malina giggled too.

"Kuzco was just telling me how you got back here. I heard what Yzma was up to again."

"You got it out of Kronk again, and told him off, right?"

"You know me too well. So who are these girls?" Malina asked.

I introduced all of them one by one. Jess stepped closer to me. She had been my best friend before the movie. "She's pretty cool, and smart." she whispered. "Are you best friends now?"

I knew what Jess was thinking. "Not really." I answered. "At Kuzco Academy, we're kind of in groups of friends. She has three best friends that she does cheerleading with. When she's not with them, she'll hang out with me and Kuzco, and Kronk's usually with us too."

"Speak of the devil." Anna spoke up, her eyes following the tall muscled young man that had just entered the courtyard. He saw me, and looked puzzled, especially when seeing Kuzco as well. Then he noticed my friends, and stared.

I didn't lose my cool. I went straight up to him, scowling a bit. "Are you always going to be Yzma's puppet, Kronk?" I demanded. "Don't say you don't know what I'm on about. Did you think I'd be stupid enough to fall for that line?"

Kronk was taken aback by this. "W-well," he stuttered, "You're not from this dimension, so-"

"What?" I exclaimed. "How did you find that out?"

"Yzma discovered it from something." he admitted, then sighed. "Why do I always get guilt-tripped after I help her?"

"Uh, it's wrong. Do you want to make up for it?" I asked. "Then could you get multiple potions that'll send people into my world?"

"You said stealing potions would never help." Kronk pointed out.

"It's an exception." I told him. "Get six vials of that potion and I'll leave you alone on that count."

Tiff, Tay and Megan had wandered over, while Jess, Alex and Anna were still talking to Malina and Kuzco. I could see Jess with her loyalty-lecture expression, making me guess she was telling off Kuzco for flirting with another girl. Alex, the gymnast of the group, was demonstrating some moves that could work in cheerleading. Anna was animated in a way (ha, we were all animated, right?), talking about the difference in pace and style, about what had happened in the real world.

"So you're Kronk, huh?" Megan said. "Lucy told us all about you."

"I think you're cool." Taylor said. "It's not your fault you ended up working with a psychopathic dinosaur who didn't even treat you well."

"So how do you handle doing stuff for Yzma and being friends with her adversaries?"

Kronk wasn't exactly prepared for a bunch of girls to start asking him questions about his social life, so he pretty much avoided them, meaning he was about five hundred metres away five seconds later.

He did what I told him, though. My friends visited, they got vials to take them home, we all had a huge goodbye hug...and they went back to my old world.

**Oh, next we have the last chapter: An epilogue, in fact. I'll miss Lucy, but I can't believe this story is so near the end already! By the way, is anyone up for doing fanart for this story or any others? Someone said they'd do one for my "Hairspray" story but never did. Anyway, I'll be satisfied with a review!**


	19. Epilogue: Empress Lucy

**Well, here it is, the last chapter, if you can call it a chapter. *Sobs* Thanks for reviewing, charlie167 and sailormajinmoon.**

_Two years later..._

It took another six months before the group graduated. Malina decided to become a journalist, but we still saw her often. Kuzco was a little worried about becoming emperor again, but he dealt with it. And after that, Yzma couldn't touch us, ever. We were always on our guard. She was still working in the palace, but instead of being the advisor, she helped our new advisor, Kronk. That's right, they switched places. Kuzco generously let Pacha's family move into the palace with us. Like I said, we still saw Malina a lot, because she was always around.

Kuzco let me stay dating him for a few months, but our long-standing engagement was made official soon after that. Our marriage was a half-Incan, half-Disney style wedding. That meant it was sweet, kind of overdone a bit, with more red and gold than white. So in the end, I did become the Empress. As you probably guessed, Kuzco wasn't exactly Mr Right, but he was right enough for me, and I loved him.

I often wondered what was happening in the world I grew up in, but I liked this world more. Everything always turned out all right, except when fanfiction threw OCs into the picture, just like me.

And now? Well, Kuzco's a lot more responsible than he was back when he first turned eighteen (Although, now I'm eighteen and a lot more mature than he is even now). He actually does a few decision-making jobs pretty well. Me and Kronk often help him. Considering, he listens to me and what I think and takes it into account a lot more. We're OK together.

This is Empress Lucy Karen Remote, speaking to the Disney world, the real world and the fanfictional world, saying "Life is sweet, even with the wrong Mr Right!"

xxx

**And that's the end. Not really a proper chapter, but hey, that doesn't matter, right?**

**Lucy: It does, actually. Katie got a proper epilogue!**

**Kuzco: So did those "Hairspray" girls!**

**Pixie: I got one! Why didn't you give these ones one?**

**Me: Holly and France got no chapters at all, and Louisa got a really short story! Stop complaining!**

**Naomi: You deleted my happy ending in favour of drama when I walk out of Springfield Prison. I know how Lucy feels.**

**Me: Your happy ending had you getting back together, you know it did. Tough luck, but come on, we all know you'll stay with your best friend/life partner in the end. Think of Autumn! She had to lose both her sisters!**

**Lucy: I lost all my best friends. Screw Autumn's sisters. Her twin was crazy and her older sister went off by herself and never came back!**

**Autumn: First, she did come back to check on us, however briefly, and second, I may not have the talent she had, but I can still walk without crutches from her spell! Do you really want to anger-**

**Lucy: Um...uh...Thanks everyone! SideshowJazz1 only owns me and the story. Everything else goes to Disney. Oh yeah, and Black-Dragon-Ninja owns the makeout scene, so SideshowJazz1 does NOT own that, either.**

**Anyway, thanks to all reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Now just one more review, please?**


End file.
